Heroes (we could be)
by AliceMitch09
Summary: San Fransokyo was at the brink of peace, at least, that's what they thought. Even with Big Hero 6 around, a threat rises from the shadows. Question is, is she friend or foe? post-BHG6 events. Hiro/OC if you squint or will it.
1. Prelude

**[Prelude]**

San Fransokyo.

A shiny shimmering metropolis of futuristic urban life and futurist culture, cultivating its residents.

In fact, thanks to its stable economy, the city is as blessed as never – economy-wise, technology-wise, you name it.

By day, it was a city of opportunities.

But at night, it was sleeping gem with secrets hiding amongst the shadows.

From the outskirts of the city, that is, will you find its deepest darkest secrets.

No, the city isn't big enough for businessmen, nor is it small enough for the black market to make a scene, at strategic locations.

And why not? The city was full of opportunities after all, so why not take them?

With the whole town asleep, and the police's are at locations away from sight, a lot things can happen when the sun has sunk and the moon sets up high.

A lot of things could happen at night, which was the perfect setting to almost everything, anything.

That was the beauty and curse of the night.

Many things crawl in the dark, many foul beasts lurk in the shadows.

And from the shadows, a fox emerges.

Or rather, a figure masked as a fox.

The mask was of a kitsune, with red markings on its head and cheeks, and its expression full of mischief and sly.

The masked figure was clad in a black sleeveless kimono with a grey hood, a red obi wrapped tightly around its slim frame, grey thigh-high stockings and dark fingerless gloves. Its dark clothing was to camouflage the fox in the shadows, like how ninjas used to. But its mask was a reminder, that it watched and it knew what eyes failed to see in the dark.

Getting to its knees, the fox watched with its trained eyes the action going on four blocks from where it hid.

Target was in sight, making his move.

Two goons, his accomplices, escorted him into a sleek black car most likely.

Tonight, the fox had a mission.

Tonight, the fox was to settle things.

Tonight was the night.

Glancing at the moon, as if seeking for its divine blessing, the fox slowly stood, its eyes following the target.

As the shadows clouded the moon's light, the fox joined in the darkness. And when the light came back, the fox was long gone.

* * *

Elsewhere, a young Hamada was just about to hit the sack when he thought he saw something.

With the moon was up high, full and bright, it made things easier to spot things.

He could make out a figure leaping from building to building with ease – a masked figure.

Squinting his eyes, he leaned in for a better look.

"Hiro, lights out!" his aunt called.

Alarmed, he tore away from his window. "Sure thing Aunt Cass!"

But when he looked back, the masked figure was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Like always - per usual, this came to be. The movie was all sorts of fun, cute, and about family. And with that equation in mind, you would not believe the dilemma I went through just to make this fic. I was struggling with a plot that had to fit my OC and that wasn't cliche or overused. Well, maybe it will be. But you be the better judge of me, 'aight?**

**Edited. 033115.**

**I own nothing but the OC and plot.**


	2. One

_Smile, the worst is yet to come_

_We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun_

_Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while_

_But the future is forgiven, so smile_

**[Smile by Mikky Ekko]**

At a local café down the bustling roads of San Fransokyo, business was at its usual pace – slow and steady, peaceful and serene.

The Lucky Cat café.

A few would have guessed that the proprietor, Cassidy Hamada – or Cass, for short, named it in honour of her cat – Mochi, because she was a cat lover.

Nevertheless, even though the café wasn't as big as those cafes down at the city, it was still a booming business. Booming in its own humble way.

It was a the start of summer that day, the summer where things got a little interesting...

Mochi, the café mascot and pet to the owner, lazily lay by the window, watching how people came and go. Occasionally, when the familiar chimes of the door rang, Mochi would greet the customers, much to the delight of many. The fat furred feline would then relapse lazily.

As the door chimes rang, and someone walks into the establishment,wheeling in bags of flour, following after were two children, Mochi meowed, greeting them.

The three laughed, and then each patted him, the feline purred in delight before going back to sleep.

The tallest of the three held the cart in hand, while the smaller two scurried off.

Upon entering, her five senses immediately picked up; the smell of coffee and pastry, the smell caused her mouth to water for she could almost taste them (and they seemed to smell as good as they taste). The warmth prickling her skin - as opposed to the weather condition outside(it was spring), and even the sound of a woman's raised voice cutting through the soft chatter and music from the establishment.

Looking over from her standing point, where she stood in front of the counter, she finds a woman with short brown hair, wearing a simple blue shirt, jeans and silver necklace around her neck.

Just the person she was looking for.

However, judging from the tone of her voice and her manner of speaking, she doesn't seem to be in the least approachable. She seems to be busy scolding someone she can't see, the person was obscured from her view by awooden pillar.

Debating whether to approach her or not, while gripping unto the handle bars, she drew in a sharp breath, adjusted the cap on her head, and went for the latter.

Tapping the bell once, she called – keeping her tone low, but polite, as a precaution. "Good afternoon, Miss Hamada."

At the sound of her name, the woman stops and then looks over her shoulder.

"Oh, hello there Riko!" she says, taking 180-degree turn to her, acknowledging the girl with a smile. Her previousanger vanished instantly, much to her relief.

Returning the smile, she wounds around the counter, wheeling the flour with her, coming to see the other side of the counter where she finds a dark-haired boy who glances up. She meets his gaze briefly, his twin dark brown orbs meeting her hazel brown ones, however, turns away instantly. Strange.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have today's order, per usual." She says to her, taking out a clipboard from her bag.

"Ah, yes, yes, yes," taking in the clipboard, Miss Hamada signs, giving the teen some time to look at the boy behind her. Whilst Miss Hamada was occupying herself signing a few papers, the dark-haired lad used the opportunity to sneak out from the scene, ignoring the fact that she was looking at him. Her brows furrowed together at this. However, she laughed inwardly at the antic. "thank you, thank you. Just wheel them into the pantry." She gestured to the door behind her with her thumb.

Biting down her lower lip, she nods; putting the clipboard back into her bag then heads straight for the pantry.

"Now Hiro, as I was sayi- Hiro?" Miss Hamada looks around, bewildered. Realizing that the lad slipped away, she put a hand to her head. "Oh, what will I do with that boy?"

The brunette bows her head, her shoulders squaring. Eyeing the displayed pastries, she grabs one and takes a bite off of it.

It was almost two when she wheeled in the last flour. Taking off her cap, she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Then she stretched out her arms to her sides, hearing them pop and snap.

"Good job Riko!" Miss Hamada calls. She turns, meeting the woman's gaze. "Now, why don't you take a break?"

Said girl smiled gratefully, seeing that a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of iced tea set for her at a nearby table. "Thank you Miss Hamada."

Taking off her cap, she was about to take a bite when she remembered something. Something was amiss here. Immediately, she stood up.

"Hey Aunt Cass!" a voice calls from the entrance.

"Tadashi!" the woman squeals, rushing over him, wrapping him into a hug. "You're home!"

Chuckling, the young welcomes the woman in his arms, returning the gesture.

"How was school?" she asked, parting away.

"School's fine. In fact, I have some studying to do. You know, an early start and all."

"Oh! Well, sorry for holding you up. Go upstairs and I'll be sending some snacks later, sound good?"

"That sounds awesome," he nearly sags. "thanks Aunt Cass." Taking a step back, he was about to head up to his room when he stopped, remembering something. "Oh, speaking of which, where's Hiro?"

Sighing rather exasperatedly, Miss Hamada stares at the stairs, indicating the said lad's location.

"He's upstairs."

Sensing her tone, the young man hisses lowly, and his face pinches slightly. "That bad, huh?"

The woman's shoulders sag, her lips forming into a pout.

"Have I been too hard on him?" she throws her hands in the air, her eyes wide. The action brought about attention from a few customers. "I don't know," she turns away, "have I?" and then looks back at her nephew.

"Calm down, Aunt Cass," he says, holding out both hands to her. "I'll talk to him." He assures.

"I don't know where I'm going wrong!" she screeches, attracting more attention. She doesn't mind, instead, helps herself to stress eating. Again.

Watching his aunt walk away, with a doughnut – or two, in hand, the young man sighs, stares at the ceiling, pertaining to where his brother was. He shook his head, eyes falling shut. What has he done this time?

Turning on his heel, his thoughts went to his younger brother. Really, when was he going to use that big brain of his? He graduated high school at the prime age of thirteen. He was a genius! But instead of going to college like him, he's been wasting both his life and knowledge, on something so minimal and, not to mention, illegal – bot fighting. So much potential, wasted.

Deep in his thoughts, Tadashi collided into someone, someone short, like really short. He was quick enough to grab his – rather, their – shoulder before they fell entirely to the ground. Thank god he had fast reflexes, kudos to Karate.

"Sorry about that," he says.

"No, no, my bad." Says the brown haired boy before him.

"I told you, you shouldn't have run!" cried the girl beside him, sporting the same brown hair.

Twins. He thought with a smile.

Helping them up, he takes a step back, and then kneels to their level.

"You two, don't go running around here, okay?" he says sternly, looking at each in the eye. "You might run into an accident."

"We're sorry." They said in unison, bowing their heads in shame.

He smiles. They awfully remind him of Hiro during his toddler years, where he was prone to being quite the troublemaker. He pats their heads lightly, they look up at him. "Just be careful next time, okay?"

"Okay!" they beamed.

Ah kids, they never fail to make you smile.

"Great! Now, what're your names?" he asks, setting his elbows to his thighs.

"I'm Hana," says the girl.

"And I'm Haiko," says the boy.

"Hi there, I'm Tadashi."

"Nice to meet you Tadashi-nii," they said together with a small bow.

He chuckles. "Traditional, aren't we?" he stands, smiling down at them. "You don't see that every day."

"Hana, Haiko!" someone suddenly calls.

"Riko-nee!" the twins cried.

At the sight of them, the teen sighs in relief. Really, these two.

The café wasn't that big, so the two couldn't get lost that easy. But, they have the tendency to wander a lot. Plus, she was busy with her duties, dropping her watch on the two.

Having noticed the presence of Tadashi, she stopped short.

"I'm sorry if these two caused you any trouble." She says apprehensively with a bow.

"No, no, it's all good." Tadashi says, pinching both their cheeks. The twins laughed.

Sighing, she nods at them. Shortly, the twins run up to her. "I hope these two haven't caused you any trouble."

"Trouble? Nah, they were harmless." He assures again with a smile.

She sighs again, wrapping her arms around them. "Good to know."

"You sure worry about them too much."

"Can't help it," she admits. "these two are a handful."

"But you love us anyway." says Haiko.

She rolls her eyes at that. In front of her, Miss Hamada's nephew – Tadashi, if she remembered his names was, smiled at them. There was a familiar sparkle in his eyes as he stared at the twins, she knew it too well.

"Anyways, c'mon, Miss Hamada prepared some snacks for us." At that, the twins cheered happily. "Then after that, we leave. Okay?"

"Yes Riko-nee."

"You guys got a lift?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah." She tilted her head, indicating to the waiting truck outside, the driver fast asleep.

"Alright then, it was nice knowing you." Adjusting his bag, he walks backwards. "See you!"

"Bye Tadashi-nii!" the twins call.

"Take care now!" was Tadashi's last words before he reached the back door, where the stairs leading to their living quarters were.

* * *

_**One year later…**_

Little has changed since last year at the Lucky Cat Café.

Mochi still lingered by the door, welcoming customers come and go. Cass Hamada would man behind the counter, personally getting things done. And the paint was the same was ever.

However, there had been but one slight adjustment.

With spring at the midst, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom floating down from their branches. It looked like it was raining pink.

Such the sight calmed a certain 15-year old, staring out the circular window. He sighed, resting his head against his hand. It was times like these when he remembered his older brother, Tadashi, who absolutely loved spring. A season of beginnings, he would say. Out with the old, and in with the new.

Really, his brother was too optimistic.

"Hey sweetie," someone called, sitting before him. He looked up, against his books and nearly forgotten milk shake, meeting his Aunt's gaze. "everything okay?"

"Well, other than Miss Matsuda in polka dots" he gestured towards the eighty-something-year-old lady sitting by herself. "yeah, everything's okay." he smiled, fighting the urge not to stare at the old lady's dreadful choice of attire.

Aunt Cass chuckled at that, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well, someone's been busy." And she wasn't pertaining to his jokes.

"I've been studying for hours..." he whined.

"Yeah, I noticed since I gave you that milk shake ten minutes ago." she said, raising her brow at him.

"Ha, you caught me." he pointed at her with his pencil. "A genius like me needs a break- ow!" he rubbed his forehead, where his aunt thwacked him.

"Just because you graduated high school at the age of 13, doesn't mean you have to let it go to your head, Hiro." she scolded.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Seriously, she thwacked a little too hard.

"Me too, sweetie." she sighed. A sad smile crossed her face. "Tadashi would've been proud, at you in college, I mean."

That made him smile, despite the slight twinge in his heart. "Yeah, he would have."

Funny how a year ago, he was touchy when his older brother became the topic of conversation, making Hiro uncomfortable and sad for his loss. But now, it became an inspiration for him to strive more, to do good, like his brother always wanted to. Tadashi was his inspiration after all, has always been.

Leaning against his seat, he set his pencil down and reached for his milk shake. Curiously, his eyes flew back to Miss Matsuda's table, the thought of her chosen outfit for the day making him laugh, finding only an unfamiliar girl. She gently set down Miss Matsuda's orders on her table before bowing slightly and returning to the counter, his eyes locked on her without even knowing.

She seemed familiar, but at the same time, unfamiliar.

He watched as she tightened the apron on her waist before welcoming customers by the door. Her hair was black, almost as black as his, and it was tied up into a ponytail under a cap. She was wearing a light blue top that contrasted her fair skin. But from afar, he couldn't make out her face.

"Uh, who is she?" he asked, referring to the dark-haired female standing behind the counter, smiling at the customer before her.

Turning her head, Aunt Cass finds who he was referring to. A giggle then escapes her lips.

"That's Riko Aoki, my new employee!" she said excitedly. "Can you believe she's practically your age?"

"Uh-huh…" he sounds off, sipping off his milk shake.

"She used to come around, remember? Making deliveries? Then she came in about a month ago, asking if she could work here. Thankfully, I knew her beforehand before thinking twice of hiring her. Such a hardworking girl! And she balances her duties well in her academics and work."

"Whoa, whoa, what grade, specifically?"

Aunt Cass pauses, resting her chin against her folded fingers. "Let's see...I believe she says she's a sophomore in high school."

"Wait, she's in high school?" he asks in disbelief.

"That's what they tell me." A grin spread across her face. "She's a real genius, just like you!"

"Miss Hamada?" and there she was, standing by their table. "There's a mister Yamato on the phone for you."

"Oh!" Aunt Cass says in surprise, getting up from her seat. "I must get to it. Thank you Riko."

Said girl smiles politely, taking a step back for his aunt to pass through.

Just as she was about to head back to the counter, Hiro calls. "Hey,"

She turns, looks at him, unsure if he was referring to her, but seeing as she was the only one, she says, "Hi."

Up close, he could fully see her profile – a round shaped face, framing her petite frame, almond-shaped eyes with a pair of amber orbs. He gulped, not much of a conversationalist, especially to his actual peers.

"I'm Hiro," he said simply.

"So I've heard," she adjusts the cap on her head. "I'm Riko."

"Nice to meet you,"

Smiling, she says in turn. "Nice to meet you too."

He returns the smile.

Riko seemed like a natural when it came to people, as opposed to him. She eyed the milk shake in hand, but lingered her eyes much longer on his textbooks.

"Do you want some snacks to go with your milk shake?" she asks, putting her right hand over her left wrist. "I'd suggest the triple chocolate cake, if I were you."

"Nah, I'd rather go for the donuts. They're the best seller, especially the classic ones with sprinkles." he tells her, setting his milk shake aside. "But I'm not hungry. Thanks anyways." He didn't know what came into him, urging him to keep the conversation going, but he asked. "So, I hear you're in high school?"

"Yeah," she relaxes, rubbing her wrist. "guess I was 'too smart' for middle school."

"Wow, an Einsteinette. How smart?"

"Umm…" she bit her lip, face scrunched up as she gave it a thought. "I guess if you consider accelerating to junior high at the age of twelve, smart?"

"That's cool. I graduated high school when I was thirteen." He said rather smugly.

"Impressive." she nods once in amazement, eyes crinkling.

"Yeah," he shrugs, meeting her gaze. "but you must be a hell of a genius."

She shakes her head, disagreeing. "No, not really. Frankly, I think you are, having graduated at such a young age."

"Flatterer."

She laughed, her eyes crinkled when she did that. She laughed at his smug modesty, not that she'll ever tell him that. But she had a feeling he knew, but was too proud to admit it.

Hiro wanted to say more, wanted to keep the conversation going, it was nice talking to someone actually his age for once. However, the sound of a bell ringing ruined that. Both he and Riko turned to the counter, finding a customer waiting.

"I guess I have to get back to work now." she said smiling apologetically, taking a few steps back.

He nods, playing with his pencil. "Yeah, I figured you should."

"I'll see you around, Hiro."

"You too, Riko."

* * *

**A/N: Err, not sure I liked what I wrote in there. But you guys be the better judge for me, 'aight? I tried my hardest to make Hiro look mature here as opposed to his 14-year old self in the movie. Wasn't able proofread this because my friend changed her username and all. So forgive me for any mistakes.**

**Each chapter has a theme song, and I chose Smile because I watched Paper Towns trailer, I will not lie, it's a good song. Also, I think the lyrics are fitting to this meeting then and now. I might even change the title.**

**Reviews are welcome here! :3**


	3. Two

_You see, why does it feel so good?_

_So good to be bad_

_'Cause if it's trouble that you're looking for_

_Oh baby, here I am_

**[Bad – David Guetta ft. Vassy]**

The place was a burning inferno, and it was glorious.

It had been easy to slip in the Kawasaki Tech building, thanks to the shadows. The monochromatic scheme of her outfit had also made it easier to slip and out from the dark like silk, putting it to her advantage.

Heading to one of the server room, the masked fox easily hacked into the system, breaking some codes, before she got what she wanted. After that, she burned the room down. She might have also shut the water system, leaving the room in a vulnerably dangerous state.

Once things went according to plan, she started to make a run.

Of course, not without having someone spotting her.

"Hey!" One of the three guards shouted, they were already drawing their guns at the sight of her.

They were quick to have spotted her, but she was quicker.

Taking a tiny silver ball from her pouch, she throws it to the ground, creating a burst of dust and smoke for her escape. With them momentarily stunned, she starts to run.

Seeing the window, she hurls her body and braces for impact. Glass shatters everywhere, barely touching her, and not even the alarm catches her off guard.

Landing on her feet with ease, she slowly stands. Turning sideways, she spares a glance, the masked figure was more than satisfied to see smoke emitting from the building. It originated from one of the rooms, no doubt, all the data they had were burnt to a crisp.

She began ran just as the guards spotted her.

Recognition painted on his face at the sight of her mask.

"Shadofiend..."

Shadofiend waved with two fingers before making a run.

Hands on her side, body inclined forward as her long legs speedily take on the dusty ground against her sandals. Behind her, the guards barely kept up.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" they called out. Useless.

This would be easy.

But only for a while.

Like her name implied, she was a shadow and she blended with the dark. Temporarily.

"Where did she go?"

"I dunno!"

"You lost sight of her!"

"Idiot!"

"She was too fast!"

The next time she appeared from the shadows, she was already blocks away and leaping from building to building.

Sadly, someone just had to spot her before she could escape.

The masked fox sped up, without looking back.

Even without looking back, she could hear the sound of a chopper heading her way.

She stopped short, turned to them before looking back.

Just before they thought they got her, she took something from her pouch and threw it their way.

Tiny shurikens made contact with their headlights, killing the lights on the masked fox, giving her a chance to slither away. But the strange thing though, she blended with the shadows to hide, but in front of her was the San Fransokyo highway, there was no shadow there.

Nevertheless, that was part of her plan; her making a run on a public highway, it was the last place they'd find her.

* * *

"Hey Hiro, I just noticed-"

"What?" Hiro turned to Fred in question, munching on a French fry.

"You've gotten a little buff."

The 15-year old rolled his eyes at that, taking a sip of his soda. "Fred, if this is some way to tell me that you want your costume improvised, then you're failing."

"Darn it!" Both Fred's fists balled into despair.

They laughed at that.

Beside him, GoGo whacked the blond behind his head.

"Nitwit." she says, popping her gum.

"That hurt, Ethel!" screeched Fred, calling GoGo by her real name.

"Boohoo, cry me a river."

"Hey, you mind if you guys don't mess up my car?" whines Wasabi, manning the wheel. Because of what happened with his last car, he had to start from scratch to buy a new one. This time, he bought a SUV that could fit them all. Heck, even Baymax could fit! (But he was at the university, in Hiro's lab to be more specific)

"On it Wasabi." Honey Lemon says, presenting a cute pink trash bin hanging from behind the seats.

"Seriously, we barely moved at all!" Hiro whines, looking at the sea of cars.

"Must be some accident ahead." supplied Wasabi, resting his chin atop the wheel. Behind him, Honey and Fred craned their head up, looking ahead.

"I should probably tell Aunt Cass ahead," says Hiro, taking his phone out of his pocket. "she's probably waiting for me."

"Chillax Hiro!" Fred says, reaching out to Hiro by putting his hand on the driver and passenger seat. "She's probably in one of those poetry night things."

Considering this, Hiro nods. "True, but it wouldn't hurt to let her know, right? She's a worrywart like that."

"So Hiro," Honey starts. "I see there's a new girl at the cafe."

"Uh, Riko?" he says, putting the phone back in his pocket.

"You know her?"

"She's the new employee Aunt Cass hired about a month ago, or so. The only employee, actually. Aunt Cass isn't one to depend on others, especially with such a small cafe."

"She seems awfully young." comments Honey, the car slowly moves only to stop again.

"She's my age. Oh, and fortunately, she's also a genius."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's fifteen, but she's a sophomore in high school."

"That's amazing!"

"Oh, finally!" cries Wasabi in relief, traffic finally easing out. The gang cheers at this, having waited for nearly 20 minutes.

"But seriously yo, you've gotten a little buff, my man." Fred shrieks aloud, shifting the topic much to the annoyance of GoGo. "What's up with that?"

"You know, he's right." Wasabi seconds.

"So, what's up with that?" GoGo asks too.

Hiro shrinks in his seat, chewing unto his straw. Well, he meant to keep it a secret, but since Fred asked, he – rather, they – deserved to know. They were, after all, a team.

Sighing, Hiro was just about to open his mouth when the car behind them honked suddenly.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Honey Lemon, putting a hand to her heart. Beside her, GoGo looked over. Squinting her eyes, GoGo could make out cars and a flash of something. Every car it skipped to, the car would honked loudly.

"Something's out there." GoGo said simply.

They glanced at each other in question.

Hiro was just about to check when he heard a thump coming from the roof, a figure leaping off their hood and unto the next car.

"Whoa!"

"What was that?"

"Not a what, who." said Fred, grabbing the side of the seats again to lean in, watching the masked fox run away in awe. "Shadofiend."

"Who?" Gogo asked, confused.

"Haven't you heard the news?" Wasabi turned to them. "She's a mysterious vigilante who runs around at night. Searching. Hunting."

"What is she looking for, exactly?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Nobody knows."

Hiro watched as the said vigilante leaped off car to car, running away from nothing. His eyes squinted, making out the mask on its face.

"Masked fox." he muttered under his breath.

He knew what he saw then wasn't a figment of his imagination.

He knew he saw that mask before.

* * *

"Hey Hiro," a voice greets with a smile on her face, a tray in hand pressed against her lap. "what'll it be?"

He looks up, finding Riko, clad in her usual ponytail and cap, wearing a crisp blue shirt, brown shorts with a white apron tied around her waist, and a pair of sneakers.

"Riko!" her smile widens. "Err, it is Riko, right?"

Riko remains unfazed and nods twice, despite Hiro having second doubts with her name. Well, it has been a while since he last saw her. A smile still plasters on her face as she waits standing for his order.

Realizing this, he flushes slightly for keeping her waiting.

"Um, one cappuccino please."

"Coming right up!" With a nod, she then wordlessly walks around the counter to prepare his order.

Business was slow at the Lucky Cat Cafe, which was a good thing Hiro would like to believe. After all, he pretty much had the place to himself. Funny, because it was a Saturday afternoon, where the cafe was usually filled with people.

While he waits for his drink, he turns his attention back to his sketch of the masked fox from last night.

Shadofiend.

So the masked fox finally has a name.

He stares at the sketch, remembering back to that one night he saw her, and then to the other night he saw her again.

"Shadofiend strikes again," roars a voice from the television, catching his attention. Turning against his seat, he looks up on the news about Shadofiend. It was about her infiltration in Kawasaki Tech last night, leaving their server room burning. None of the files had been salvaged; even the back-ups were gone.

"...the intention of why Shadofiend chose to do this is still unknown, however, security have found shocking revelations that followed; Kawasaki Tech is under bankruptcy. Although, Kawasaki Tech CEO, Wilbur Kawasaki, denies such revelation and says that it was nothing more than another of the many pranks laid out by Shadofiend. Upon further investigation, however, police were able to prove the allegations to be true. Because of this, Mr. Kawasaki was put into questioning. Questions still arise as to whether Shadofiend is friend or foe-"

"Here's your order, Hiro!"

He startles, tearing his eyes away from the television and to Riko.

"A-Ah, thanks Riko." taking the drink, he tentatively stirs before taking a sip.

Riko all but watches him, a smile on her face.

"Shadofiend?" he hears her say, looking at his sketch funnily.

"O-Oh, um...yeah." He didn't even hesitate when she took the paper in hand to inspect his drawing.

"Wow," she breathes. "you draw nicely. You could pass up as a sketch artist."

Hiro laughed nervously. "No thanks."

Inspecting it one more time, she looks at him, then back at the sketch before giving it back to him. Hiro, however, waves his hand. "Keep it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Well, thanks I guess." she pockets the drawing. "Haiko would probably like this."

"Who's Haiko?"

"Just a kid at the orphanage. He's a huge fan of Shadofiend."

"Not to be rude, but why?"

Riko chuckles, arms against her chest. "I take you're not a fan of Shadofiend?"

"I just honestly don't know what to think of her." he sighs, setting his cup down.

"That makes two of us. Honestly? She confuses the hell out of me. But," looking at the television, with Shadofiend's blurred image on screen, she continues. "I like to think of it like Batman; out doing justice at night. But sometimes, I think she's a brat, the way she plays pranks on other companies."

Hiro laughs nervously. "I...didn't catch on with Shadofiend, so I don't know much about her."

"That's because she's hard to find, or rather, her trail is harder to trace." she explains, looking at her from the brim of her cap. "News about her is rare, they come out only when they have sight of her. Which is like," biting down her lips, she gives it a thought. "I dunno, a probability of one over a hundred? It's like her name itself, she's a shadow. She's unpredictable like that."

"Wow, by the sound of it, sounds like a neutral. Sounds way too complicated."

"Yeah." she laughs wryly, eyes bright. "But, her alleged vigilante status is nothing compared to Big Hero 6, a group of crime busting superheroes, now, does it?"

He flushes at the mention of his team. Thankfully, no one knows of their true identities despite their faces exposed behind their helmets (save for Fred). She doesn't even comment on the flush on his face, her rather, discerning gaze fixated out the window. He notices that she has a birthmark on her neck, and it was shaped like a heart.

"You can sit down you know." he tells her.

Startled at first, her mouth forms into a tight line as she hesitates, but soon obliges, sitting across him. She would have gone to her duties, but business was slow. Riko sat erect, a tight smile on her lips, unnerved him quite a bit.

"So," he started awkwardly. "how's work so far?"

Fixing the cap on her head, so she could see him better, she plays with her hands atop the table. "Alright, I guess."

"You guess?"

Riko sighs. "It's not exactly easy, being that I have other part time jobs aside from this."

"Like?"

Riko tilts her head slightly. "Delivering milk and newspaper every weekday morning, waitressing, occasionally, and then, a big sister 24/7 at our orphanage."

"W-Whoa, don't you rest?"

She shrugs. "No, I don't plan to."

"Why?"

"For one, it's for the kids at the orphanage. I make the money that pays the bills and feed their bellies."

"That's a tough job."

"Somebody's gotta do it."

"Don't you have a foundation to support you?"

At that, she stops. Both her brows raise in surprise before a bitter laughter escapes her mouth. She clamps a hand over her mouth, looking away.

"Sorry 'bout that. But a foundation? Psh. There was one a few years ago, but it only lasted for a few months before they pulled back. Apparently, that charity foundation was all but a show to gain customers and on the good side of stock holders." she says darkly. "We had good foundations before those, but they got bankrupted soon enough." her expression softens, sadness in her eyes. "The CEO of those companies were at least kind enough to donate school supplies, money for renovations of our building and hectares to grow food, but it wasn't enough."

She releases a heavy sigh, it sounded like she bore the burden on the world on her shoulders. Hiro couldn't help but feel sorry for her, for her and the tragic fate of the orphanage.

"If you don't mind me asking," he adjusts himself against his seat. "what's the name of the orphanage?"

"Home for the Angels."

"That's adorable."

She laughs. He laughs.

Soon enough, the two were conversing about school. To which, she found out that he was on his second year in college just as she was in her second year in high school. He also found out that she plans on taking Agricultural Engineering once she graduates.

"So you're into robotics, I take?"

Just as she was about to reply, there was a sound by the door.

A chiming sound rang through the cafe, followed by voices. Riko and Hiro turned to the front door in unison, seeing a handful of customers enter.

"Well," she plants her hands on the table, slowly making a stand. "looks like I've got to get to work."

"It was nice talking to you, Riko."

"You too, Hiro. Oh, and Hiro?" she calls, meeting him square in the eye. "It wouldn't hurt to remember that everyone is fighting a battle you need not know of. It's the reason behind everything."

Riko's words ring in his head, trying to understand the weight of her words, his arms folded against the table as he stared at the rim of his cup, already empty of its contents. Riko had long gone to the counter, plastering a on her face she takes their order. He wondered where Aunt Cass was amidst all this. But she soon emerged from her little office, putting a hand on Riko's shoulder, gesturing that she handled the counter and that the young teen serve. Riko nodded, he didn't miss the look of relief on her face.

Riko quickly composed herself before attending to her work. She sure was hardworking, he thought. And all for the orphanage. He forgot to ask if she was an orphan herself. And speaking of orphanages, wasn't Fred interested in doing charity?

A shrill beep broke him of his thoughts, making him jump. Quickly looking down on his watch, he saw the team's logo and hastily stood up, never minding the stares he got.

"Aunt Cass, I'll be at Fred's for another group study. Don't wait up!"

"Wha- Hiro?" but he was already making his way to the door. With a resigned sigh, she calls back. "Be careful Hiro!" To which her nephew waved at without looking, closing the doors behind him. She sighs, Riko turning to her. "I didn't even give him a hug." The teen smiles sadly, engulfing the older woman into a half-hug before she gorges herself into eating one of the treats again.

* * *

In between academics and social life, the gang – composed of GoGo Tomago, Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Hiro, had better things to attend to, like keeping the peace in the city of San Fransokyo.

It had been a year since their debut appearance, and since then, the streets of San Fransokyo were never cleaner. Of course, that was also the time when more and more bad guys were exposed. They were also getting clever.

But, it wasn't a job too small or too big for the team.

It had ended well, thanks to a strategic approach laid out by Hiro, and the team's unity. The bad guys were under the police's care now, leaving the team out of commission for the night.

The team were flying on Baymax when they heard an explosion.

"Whoa, what was that?" says Wasabi, looking out.

"I think it came from that tower over there!" Honey Lemon pointed out.

GoGo squinted her eyes, trying to make out something within the smoke.

"A hero's work is never done!" cried Fred, fist bumping in the air.

Nearing the Needle Space tower, a building in front of it was indeed in flames.

"Baymax, scan the area, somebody might be in there." commanded Hiro, craning his head to get a look. "Fred, Honey, put the fire out."

"On it." Honey says, throwing two chem-balls. Fred roars with fire, creating a mist of ice that kills out the fire.

"No one is injured in the fire. There is no on in the building." Baymax reports, they sigh in relief. "However, a figure seems to be escaping from the fire." he adds.

True enough, out from the mist emerges the masked fox.

Shadofiend.

Incredibly, she manages to jump from the 47th floor of the building to a 20-storey building, without difficulty. She barely steals them a glance, before she makes a run for it.

"Baymax, after her!" says Hiro.

Baymax complies, thrusters on full blast. The action caused Wasabi to grip unto Baymax tighter.

"Honey, slow her down!"

The blonde complies, throwing a series of chem-balls. But Shadofiend misses them.

"She's fast." Wasabi connotes.

"Yeah," a smirking GoGO agrees with him. "but I'm faster." GoGo presses a button on the side of her helmet, shielding her eyes before dropping to the ground. She speeds her way to Shadofiend, attempting to throw her off guard while she still avoids Honey's chem-balls.

She dodges her attack, slipping under GoGo's nose and easily whisking her way from incoming chem-balls. It annoys GoGo, hits her pride.

Attempting again, she goes for her knee. But she seemed to know what she was trying to do and grabs her arm, throwing her to the side just in time for Honey Lemon's orange chem-ball. She barely had time to evade it, leaving her immobilize.

"GoGo!" calls Fred, dropping from Baymax and jumping his way to GoGo, using his fire to melt the orange goo.

Not giving up, she eyes the masked fox, squints her eyes to take her aim, outstretches her arm, and throws it with everything she's got.

Sensing the disc heading her way, Shadofiend turns, crosses her arms, dodging the disc and sending it back to GoGo. The impact of the disc sends her back, she slowly lowers her hands as the whole team appears before her.

"Stop right there Shadofiend!" Hiro calls, jumping off Baymax.

"We've got you surrounded!" says Wasabi, flashing his plasma blade at her. GoGo appears behind her, Honey Lemon to her left, and Fred to her right.

Unfazed at the fact that she was outnumbered, six to one, Shadofiend stands quietly, hands on either side of her hips.

Before anyone could move a muscle, out of nowhere, there was a flash, followed by smoke smearing the place.

"Oh no, you are not getting away this time." GoGo was first to recover, going straight for her.

Just as she was about to, a force pushed her away, bringing pain to her ribs. The smoke thins out, slowly revealing Shadofiend wielding a staff in hand.

"GoGo!" Honey Lemon cries, running towards her. GoGo lifted her hand, signalling her to stop.

"This one's mine," then she sped for her. "Honey, cover me."

"Gotcha," agreed the blonde, throwing her chem-balls at Shadofiend.

The masked fox dodged easily, allowing blue slime to blow from where she stood previously. GoGo, now heading straight for her, threw her discs, to which she countered with the end of her staff, throwing Shadofiend backwards.

Sensing something coming for her, she leaped out of the way, leaving yellow foam to implode in her wake.

She's smart. Thought Hiro, watching from the sidelines. And fast too.

GoGo barely left Shadofiend with a scratch, which infuriated her more and more. Each time she threw her discs, she'd redirect them with her staff. All while dodging Honey's chem-balls.

Just as her discs came back, Wasabi appeared before her.

"Get out of the way, Wasabi."

"You better calm yourself first." he said, aiming for her.

Wasabi lashed at her with his plasma blades, but she easily dodged his attacks.

"Here comes Fred! Power Slam!" cried Fred, sneaking up behind her.

But Shadofiend was faster, swooping down to clean Wasabi off his feet, and kicking Fred in the stomach.

"Falling hard...!"

Tossing her staff, she grabbed the end and hit Honey's chem-balls, sending them to Hiro's direction.

"Look out!" Honey called, running for them.

GoGo used the moment to throw her disc while he wasn't looking.

But as she set the staff to her side, Shadofiend easily caught the disc without even looking, shocking GoGo. But the immediately washed off as she summons her disc back. Shadofiend lets it go, and just as it returns to GoGo, her disc explodes sending her back.

"GoGo!"

"Honey, look out!"

Honey barely had time to react before GoGo's body smashes against hers.

"You'll pay for that!" cries Wasabi behind her. She smacks her staff to the ground, allowing her to jump out of the before his plasma blades fry her skin. She falls into a stance, staff in hand.

"Honey, GoGo," Hiro calls at the two unconscious females. "Baymax, are they alright?"

She feels the fire coming her way before ducking, Fred's fire burning Wasabi a bit.

"SUPER ROAR!"

Having scanned them, Baymax reports that the two – mostly GoGo, has received serious injuries, but are fine. Hiro sighs in relief before the sounds of metal caught his attention.

With a metal board, Fred attacked her together with Wasabi. It was another 2-against-1 battle. But it was a deadly play on plasma, fire and metal. But Shadofiend showed no difficulty in battling the two.

Shadofiend twirled the staff, equally hitting Wasabi's and Fred's torso, who were both cornering her.

Having recovered, Wasabi brings down his plasma blades, but Shadofiend sidesteps gracefully, as if she were dancing. She entraps the staff under her pits, and spins in place, knocking out Wasabi and Fred.

As their weapons clashed, Shadofiend allowed herself to be lowered down, only to kick herself, launching her body up, knocking both Wasabi and Fred.

Fred was the first to recover, snatching the metal board from the ground, tauntingly spinning them at her.

"Haha!" he cried triumphantly, having broken her staff in two. Which soon became his mistake.

Using the now twin sticks, which were recently split staff, Shadofiend attacked. Knocking the metal boards off Fred, she stabs the sticks inside the mouth area of the costume, crushing the flamethrower.

Fred attempted to blow out fire, with only sparks coming out of the 'mouth' area. "Oh, no!"

Shadofiend fell into a stance, her sticks in front of her. Just as Wasabi got on his feet and charge at her, the sticks suddenly broke in half again and formed into a nunchuck. Without looking back, the heel of her foot met Wasabi's stomach, while the butt of her nunchuck smashed his cheek.

"Wasabi!"

She then advanced towards Fred, who tried to shield himself, but failed. She opened the mascot and threw Fred out of the costume. Luckily, he landed on Wasabi.

And that only left Baymax, Hiro and Shadofiend.

Shadofiend quickly reassembled her staff, folded it four times before tucking it behind her pouch. She seemed hesitant to attack him. What, because she thinks he was just the brain behind the team?

"Baymax, get her-"

Shadofied jumped towards Baymax, much to his surprise, leaping on to his shoulders and whispers, "I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax then powered down. Planting her heel on Baymax's head, she put all force and kicked herself off him.

Hiro, in panic, attempted to bring him back on, but to no avail. The armoured robot fell backwards, landing on top of him. He was fast enough to catch him, but his weight poured on him. Unable to hold any longer, Hiro slowly lowered his body. Getting to his knees, Hiro was about to drop Baymax, when Shadofiend appeared beside him, taking him by surprise, ending up with half his body buried underneath Baymax.

Groaning in pain, Hiro attempted to sit up but to no avail. Baymax was light, but with his armour on, he weighed like a ton.

He heard something, something that seemed out of place and light, like a giggle.

And it came from Shadofiend.

Looking up, he found Shadofiend, the mask of a sly fox, staring down at him.

That had been their first encounter.

And they would never forget the pain of defeat by her hands.

* * *

**A/N: Frankly, as much as I suck at it, writing fight scenes has always been my favorite. It's been in my head, but I'd like to acknowledge RWBY (RIP Monty Oum) for the great car chase scene. In addition, it's also thanks to that series that I came up with Shadofiend's weapon. I just love multi-weapons, it's my personal touch to my writings (you can check them out! Not telling the names of those stories tho /shamelessadvertising) Also, what makes it worth writing is the song I listen to while things come in focus.**

**Honestly? I'm not sure with how things went here. I was debating so hard whether _this_ or _that_ should happen. I went two days and a baby to think about it. Meh. Please be the better judge for me, okay?**

**BH6 is not mine tho, I'm just borrowing the characters for the sake of this fanfic and for my sanity. Hihi**

**So, how is it so far? Leave a review? :)**


	4. Three

_And stranger than your sympathy_

_I take these things, so I don't feel_

_I'm killing myself from the inside out_

_And now my head's been filled with doubt_

**[Sympathy - Goo Goo Dolls]**

The second time the team crossed paths with Shadofiend they had once again tasted defeat. And defeat, the second time, was just bitter.

It was a coincidence that the team were patrolling the city, when they paid witness to one of the leading technology corporations, who was about to launch their latest software, ended in shambles. What's worst, it was aired for the whole world to see, but because of what happened resulted to ruining the company's image to the public.

Clearly somebody had hacked into their system, replacing the supposed to be launched software, stole it, and replaced it with a video of the CEO dancing 'Gangnam Style' shown to the whole world.

The team was just outside the building, when they found out the person behind this prank.

For breaking out from the company premises was the culprit no other than Shadofiend.

The masked fox barely spared them a glance before making a run for it. It was déjà vu all over again.

Immediately, the team sprang into action, apprehending her, determined to take her down, not wanting to make the same mistake twice.

However, the masked fox was sly – pulling a few tricks up her sleeve as she took them on with ease, never breaking a sweat or earning a scratch even when they lashed out on her six-to-one.

It was their second encounter, and already she was familiar with them all, proving to have the upper hand.

Fighting with them made it look it practice for her; giving the team a hard time. It's like she knew all their weakness, their strengths, and used them to her advantage. Of course, she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Oh, and she was quick-witted, _really_ quick.

A green chem.-ball was thrown her way in a feeble attempt, as Honey Lemon lay down defeated.

Shadofiend was currently battling on GoGo, Fred, Wasabi and Baymax all at once. It looked like she was dancing with them, easily missing their attacks.

Sensing the green chem.-ball heading her way, she took the staff in hand and lifted it, unsheathing a hidden blade. The chem.-ball easily cut through, slime exploding in its wake.

The slime flew to Wasabi and GoGo's faces, blinding them momentarily. Another chem.-ball came her way, a light blue one, when it burst, left an icy wake.

The masked fox quickly flipped backwards, stabbing her now sword to the ground to stabilize her as opposed to her opponents who were waddling clumsily her way.

Slanting her body, with one hand on her sword, she began to swing her body horizontally.

Using the weight of her body, she swung to an approaching Wasabi, kicking him in the stomach and avoided GoGo's disc with her other hand. Swinging her body again, she rose the scabbard, colliding with GoGo's helmet making her lose her balance and crash back into Fred, and eventually, Honey Lemon.

Sensing something above her, she tossed her body upwards, bringing her blade with her, and using the scabbard again to strike.

Hiro was determined not to make Shadofiend approach Baymax in any way. He had even programmed him to shut off _only_ to Hiro's voice and disabled his shutdown during combat.

But here Shadofiend was, proving the impossible as she sheathed her sword back – bringing it to its staff form, taking Hiro by surprise, and gently tapping the end of her staff against Baymax, who slowly shut down on him.

How did she even do that? She was nowhere near them!

Panicked, he jumped off Baymax – proving to be a false move, for the masked fox anticipated him to jump and striked him down to the ground.

The night ended with the team once again in defeat at the hands of Shadofiend.

And for the second time, Hiro heard her _giggle_ as she gave them a salute before vanishing into the night.

* * *

"I just don't understand how she hacked into your system," said Hiro, as he decrypted Baymax's chip, while doing a live feed with the team.

They all were wounded, but not so much as badly – there was a bruise on GoGo's face, Wasabi's lips were busted and a badly injured stomach, Honey had scratches on her hands, and even Fred had bruises all over his body! All earned from Shadofiend three nights before.

"Me either," seconded Wasabi.

"Or why exactly she broke into that company," says Honey.

"Turns out, the CEO plagiarized everything he made and passed them off as his own." Fred's voice sounds, reading the newspaper in hand. "This has been an interesting turn of events. Question now is, is Shadofiend friend? Or foe?" he says dramatically.

"Urgh," GoGo growled at the mention of her name.

Even Hiro reacted to the masked fox's name, flinching slightly.

"Was Baymax able to scan her?" Honey asks.

"Unfortunately, no." Baymax says. "When I was about to, she had overridden my system. She seems to have a strong firewall."

"It's Callaghan all over again." Hiro says through gritted teeth.

At that moment, Hiro felt useless, receiving only a minimal pain in his abdomen and lower back where Shadofiend's staff striked him. Thank god for Baymax, and his medical features, attending to all their wounds. Now all they've got to do is come up with an excuse when asked of their injuries. ('_Accident in school,'_ he said to a worried Aunt Cass) He was their leader and all, and compared to his comrades, his wounds were nothing.

"Hiro, calm down." Honey says kindly, as if sensing his distress.

Taking a deep breath, Hiro takes the chip from his computer, lowers it and stares at his friends. All of a sudden, he felt a huge load on his shoulders.

"Guys, I'm sorry I let you down-"

"Don't." GoGo interjects, snapping her gum. "S'not your fault."

"But-"

"Shadofiend got the best of us," Wasabi interjects. "which is exactly how she knew how to rattle us up and acting head-on instead of thinking of a strategy first." That made him laugh, hearing Wasabi's neurotic side kick in.

"But next time, justice _will _prevail!" screeches Fred, throwing his fists up in the air.

They all laughed at that, before groaning in pain. They were all still recuperating after all.

"For someone so short, she sure knows how to pack a punch." Wheezed Wasabi.

"Ow, looks like I need to take that self-defense class now, GoGo." Honey said with a pout.

"Told you so." GoGo said coolly, despite the pain.

"Are we still up for study night?" Fred asked stupidly, causing them to groan even more, in anger this time.

"Fred!" they cried.

"What? I need some help here! Might I remind you all that I'm the only English major here?"

"Your loss, nitwit."

The team laughed at that, groaning again from their injuries. After agreeing to dropping by the shop, one by one, the team signed off, all promising to head down the cafe later.

Hiro stared at his screen with today's headlines on about Shadofiend. Good thing nobody knew about the defeat of Big Hero 6 in her hands, which would have definitely ruin the team's image more than it did to that corporation.

He still felt quite neutral with Shadofiend.

Although he didn't like the way she casually broke in and caused damage, he did, however, appreciate that in the process, she unraveled secrets that benefited society. It was entertaining, sure. But still, what she did was questionable to the eyes of the public and himself.

"Hiro?" said lad turned to the robot behind him, tilting its head in question. "is everything alright?"

He managed a smile. "Yeah, everything's alright bud."

Taking the chip from his desk, he opened Baymax's hatch and inserted it back it.

"How is it?"

"Systems are operational." Responded the robot.

"That's good." He smile, sitting on his seat.

"I am sorry for failing to scan Shadofiend." Baymax said to Hiro, surprising the teen. He turned to him in surprise, his expression softening. Baymax probably saw how distressed he was and was trying to help, always a selfless robot.

"It's okay bud," he told him, patting his shoulder. "we'll get her next time." Hiro looked up to Baymax, a smile on his lips. "Now how about you go charge? The gang will be here in a while."

Wordlessly, the robot complied, turning to its charging station.

Hiro smiles as he stares at his friend deflate into its trash can-like state, then turns to his computer to check his email for a few minutes. When he's had enough, he shuts off his computer and heads down his room to the cafe.

He was a few steps down to the cafe floor when he heard something break followed by someone's scream, "OW!"

Rushing down, he found Riko comforting a little boy who had his fingers bleeding. Before them were broken pieces of what was once a plateful of cake.

Riko looked distressed, torn between helping the little boy and cleaning up the mess. Either way, they were gaining attention from the customers.

Behind her was a little girl, who looked just like the boy whose hands were bleeding. She gripped unto the back shirt of Riko, looking at the boy in fear.

"I'm sorry Riko-nee..." cries the young boy, fat tears streaming down his face.

"It's alright," she says back, hastily sweeping away the broken pieces aside and turning her attention to the kids. "it's alright."

"No, it's not!" says the girl behind her, tears already forming in her eyes. "We're gonna get you in trouble and you might lose your job!"

Before Hiro could make another step, he heard squeaky noises behind him and smiled. He walked, knowing that Baymax would follow.

Riko had the boy seated on the chairs, getting him to calm down. She looked up, as if sensing his presence, but stopped when she noticed that he was not alone. Hiro was walking with, what seems to be a walking marshmallow.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Beside him was Hiro, grinning at them. Riko, the twins, and the few customers, stared at Baymax in awe.

"Who's he?" the boy asked, still holding unto his fingers.

"He's Hiro," Riko says simply. "he's the nephew of my boss."

At the mention of boss, the twins quivered.

"Hi," he greets the twins. "mind if Baymax can have a look at that?"

He stares at Hiro, then shakes his head incredulously. "No!"

"C'mon, we have to get that cleaned up before it gets infected." The teen encourages.

Not wanting to argue, he fearfully nods. Looking up to Baymax, he nodded, signaling him to attend to the child.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"E-Er, five?" says Haiko, reaching out his hand to Baymax, who takes it gently against his chubby fingers.

Baymax then moves methodologically, with precision and ease. People were watching as he cleansed the boy's hand, which he whimpered at, put a disinfecting gel and covered it with a band-aid.

"Woah, awesome!" He cried in delight, around them, the crowd applauded.

"You have been a good boy, have a lollipop."

"Thank you!" He takes the red-lollipop from Baymax's fat fingers, and pops it into his mouth. Riko smiles, her hands folded against her chest, relieved at the young boy.

"Can I have one too?" asked the young girl quietly.

Before Riko could protest, Baymax had already given her, much to her chagrin. She sighed, shaking her head, with a weary smile on her face.

"So, your siblings?" Hiro asked, approaching her.

"I wish." she replied, tucking the hair behind her ear.

"What does that make them, then?"

"Oh," taking the dustpan from the sides, she turns to him and says. "just some kids from the orphanage." She places the dustpan on her left hand, the twins run up to her. "That's Haiko," she points at the young boy, who waves at him with his lollipop. "and this is his twin, Hana."

"Hello Hiro-nii!" they say in unison.

"Traditional, aren't we?" He laughs, getting to his knees. "You don't see that every day."

Riko flinched at that, it was like déjà vu. Where had she heard that before?

Oh, _right._

Tadashi Hamada is Hiro's big brother. _Was._ Such a shame that she only got to meet him a few times before he passed away. He was a nice guy.

"So is this one of your inventions?" she nudged her head at Baymax, who was being fawned by the customers. It was making light of the situation, well, at least for her.

"No, it's actually my big brother's." Hiro admitted sheepishly. "I, uh, just improvise him. And enhance him...and, stuff."

She nodded, thoughts still on the older Hamada.

"A medical marshmallow of a nurse, huh?" she was almost laughing, but in a good way. "Brilliant."

"Yeah." Hiro said wistfully. "It was Tadashi's idea, he wanted something that was the exact opposite of what you'd expect in a doctor – kind, warm and, well, huggable."

"Maybe the term should've been approachable, but yeah, huggable works just fine."

The two teens laughed as more children approached Baymax, making the cafe look bigger than it looked.

Remembering that she had work to do, Riko took the broom from her hand and began to sweep. Hiro noticed her actions immediately.

"D'you need any help with that?"

"No, no, I'm good."

But Hiro was taking the broom and the dustpan from her hands, to her protest, and was sweeping the last of the broken pieces from the floor.

"Ah, but I insist."

She didn't say another word, watching him clean.

Riko heaved a sigh in exasperation, planting her hands on her hips, smiling nonetheless.

"You can throw them by the garbage bin, just behind the counter." Riko instructed, walking with him there. When they passed by Baymax, she turned to Hiro, as if asking if he could keep an eye on the twins for a second. He did just that and followed Riko to the counter.

He did as Riko instructed, while Riko quickly attended to the counter when she heard the chimes ring. She was already smiling that polite smile of hers as she punched in their orders. Afterwards, she started to prepare the drinks.

Much to his insistency – again – Hiro asked if he could help. Riko could already tell that he would budge even more if she didn't let him help her, so she let him. She taught him how to prepare the customer's drinks, to be careful at the same time, and she even taught him how to design drinks (he did poorly though at attempting to make a rose).

Though he did poorly on designing his customer's drink, Riko appreciated his effort. She placed the cup on a tray, along with a plateful of red velvet cupcakes. She smiled at him, nodding for him. He then took the tray from the counter, thankful that he wasn't shaking, and served the drink to his customer – a middle-aged woman, who smiled kindly at him.

From the counter, he could see Riko giving him a thumbs up.

He sighed in relief.

"Wooh, busy day, huh?" he slumps by the counter.

Riko giggles. "Yeah. Well, it _is_ a weekend. A week before exam at that."

"I can't imagine you and Aunt Cass running the café on your own. Well, mostly you."

"Well," she calls from where she was preparing an espresso with finesse and swiftness. She once told him that on her first try, she nearly burnt herself. "it's a small town, and we can handle. Even when Miss Hamada's a pretty busy woman."

"You're kind of amazing." He found himself saying. Riko smiled at that. Realizing what he said a millisecond later, he flushed and babbled. "I-I mean, at w-what you do!"

"You're too kind." After making her finishing touches on her espresso, she turns to Hiro. He quickly sets the tray and waits for her instruction. "This belongs to Mister Yakudi and Miss Samara, right over there." She points at the two seated by the window. "Miss Samara's the one with milk," she points at the espresso with a decorative milk art of a cat "while Mister Yakudi's the one with a half-shot." And he understood that as the one with less coffee and milk.

"Gotcha."

While he helped Riko around, Baymax was busy entertaining the twins – who were busy colouring him.

He smiled at the two, announcing their drinks and oh-so-carefully laid their drinks down. The two thanked him warmly.

Just as he was about to head back to the counter, to where Riko was, he heard the bell chimes rang and familiar voices called out to him.

"Hey Hiro!"

It took him a while to remember that they were supposed to group study today, seeing that they've all brought books with them and their laptops.

"Hey guys," he said back feebly.

"Oh, you look so adorable." She gushed at him, an apron around his waist. "And, oh my gosh!" Honey suddenly shrieked, practically running towards the counter to where a surprised Riko stood. "You must be that new employee Aunt Cass was talking about! I've heard so much about you!"

"U-Uh, hi." Riko said in turn, still smiling. When she was sure that an introduction needed to happen, she cleared her throat and said. "I'm Riko Aoki-"

"You are _so_ cute!" gushed Honey, reaching over the counter to kiss both her cheeks.

"E-Err, thanks." She said with a blush, Hiro wondered how often was she complimented. "What'll it be?"

Hiro had to laugh, of all times she had to be this straightforward just to hide the flush on her face. Was it being straightforward? Or was it being painfully honest?

Still, the team individually placed their orders, much to her relief, before getting a table. Hiro glanced back to Riko, who was expecting for _his_ order.

"I'll just have an iced coffee, with two scoops of vanilla please."

"Coming right up!" she says, Hiro's eyes still lingered on her. "I...should probably get back to work now." She announced awkwardly, causing Hiro to laugh.

"Yeah you should!"

Clearing her throat, she looked at his waist, making him remember that he was wearing the apron. He laughed, taking it off and handing it over to her.

She couldn't help but laugh, waving at him before attending to their orders. He kept glancing back to the counter, watching Riko work.

She moved with remarkable speed and professionalism, clearly taking her work seriously. Hiro hadn't realized how much work Riko had done, being one of the few employees at the cafe.

"_So_," GoGo's voice came. "she's a new."

"Way to state the obvious." Hiro said, with a roll of his eyes.

"I kinda thought she was a miniature GoGo," Wasabi admitted, looking back up at the young teen. "with her hair and all."

"My thoughts exactly, Wasabi-No-Ginger." Fred agreed, earning a frown from the large man at the nickname.

"I hear she's your age?" quipped Honey, setting her textbooks on the table. Hiro nods. "And that she's an Einsteinette?"

"Who fills you guys on these?" Hiro asked, throwing his hands in the air.

They laugh – mostly Honey. She was about to tell him who, when he immediately knew the answer.

"Aunt Cass." They all say in unison.

"Mind if we change the topic?" Hiro says – a bit uncomfortable, in exasperation. "Like," he leaned in, saying in a whisper. "Shadofiend?"

At the mention of the masked fox, the mood of their table soured. GoGo, most especially, violently popped on her gum. Honey mostly cringed in her seat. Wasabi's face hardened, as did Fred's.

Hiro knew it was a taboo question, but out it went, and he can't take it back.

"Baymax wasn't able to scan her?" asked GoGo sternly, her scowl heavy. She did not like that Shadofiend was faster than her, it hurt her ego.

Sighing, the young teen shook his head. They raised their brows at that. "She managed to break into his system during the first encounter," he shared. "Then did it again on the next one." He was staring at the wooden table with a frown. "which is weird, because," he looked up to his marshmallow companion. "it's like she knows Baymax and what he's capable of."

"A triple threat." Mutters Fred.

"Exactly _how_ is Shadofiend a triple threat?" GoGo said with a snide. Fred was just about to reply when she raised a hand, stopping him. "Never mind, don't wanna hear it."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Honey worriedly. "If we can't stop her..." she begins to trail off, which upsets the mood between them even more. Tasting defeat was one thing, but twice at the same hands? That was another. "What do we do?"

Already, Shadofiend proved to be a threat to the team. She was one person, and they were a six-man team, but she can take them all down with no sweat.

Still, Hiro remembered one thing, the only thing he swore when he decided long ago to team up with these unlikely misfits – the term was nerds, actually.

"What we're supposed to do – protect the city." Hiro's voice rose, enough for them to hear, with much gusto. Slowly, they rose their heads to him, his words cutting through. "That's our first and topmost priority," from the corner of his eye, he could see Wasabi and Honey exchange smiles, GoGo smirking lightly, and Fred looked like he was moved to tears. "Shadofiend can come later."

"Well said." Says Wasabi.

"Spoken like a true leader." Fred salutes at him.

"Tadashi would've been proud of you." Honey sniffles, GoGo nods beside her.

He smiled, his heart swelling at the sound of his brother's name.

Just then, Riko appears with their orders, oblivious with their serious conversation. Up close, it was then that she noticed their injuries. She was about to ask, only for Honey to use that moment to gush at her.

Curious and excited at meeting new people, Honey fired questions at the young teen, who, though was uncomfortable, answered as honestly as she can.

They were pretty much amazed at her being an Einsteinnette – 15 years old and already in high school! She could practically get into SFIT!

But Riko laughed it off, saying she's not as smart as Hiro (who seemed to enjoy being the 'smarter' one). Almost too humble of her.

Soon enough, Riko returned to her post behind the counter when she noticed customers coming in. She bowed slightly before excusing herself, leaving the team to their second agenda – academics.

A few days later, Big Hero 6 was back in action.

The streets have never been cleaner with them patrolling the scenes. And quite suspiciously, no Shadofiend activity as of late. But they didn't discuss that, mentioned – yes, but to go deep? They didn't bother.

Like Hiro said, the city was their topmost priority.

* * *

Hiro had just arrived at the cafe – twenty-five minutes past six, the chime ringing above him, when he noticed a figure sitting idly by the corner.

In a span of a month, or so, Riko had already become a familiar face in the cafe. If Aunt Cass wasn't around – because she very much liked working in the kitchen – she was the first he'd see upon entering the cafe. Of course, next to Mochi, who still greeted customers who came and go.

However, this was the only time he saw her with her hair down; bangs falling carelessly over her eyes, hiding her amber orbs. Minus the cap, he could see the mess and spike of her hair that almost resembled GoGo's, but tamer and longer.

She had her fingers laced together, resting her chin atop while unconsciously biting down her lip. Business was slow, he noticed, giving her enough time to think. And her thoughts seemed pretty deep, with the way she continuously bites her lower lip and while her pinky tapping against its each other.

She sighs, taking the cap in front of her before setting it back on her head.

By the look on her face, she looked like she was bearing the world's weight on her shoulders.

She was such a hardworking girl; always doing her work dutifully without complaint, and her services were near perfect.

He still found it hard to believe that, according to Aunt Cass, at 15, she was the breadwinner of a run-down orphanage and in second year high school to boot! Does she ever take a break? He wondered.

Sensing his gaze, she looked up automatically smiling at him.

"Hey Hiro, can I help you?"

Caught by surprise, he flinches lightly, scratching at the back of his head to hiding the fact that he may or may not have been watching her for a while.

"Oh, nothing. Just, you know…uh…" he pauses, thinking of some cover-up.

Just then, Aunt Cass called. "RIko!" she appeared out from the kitchen with a few tupper wares in hand, a bag slung over her shoulders. The said teen turns to the woman. "Mind if you close up the shop?"

"Sure thing, Miss Hamada." Riko says with a smile.

"Thank you, dear." She says. Fixing her bag, she was just about to make her way to the door before she caught sight of her nephew. "Hiro!"

"Poetry night?" he guessed, gesturing at her bag.

"You said it! Don't want to be late again. Anyways, there's food in the microwave, you can just reheat it." He nods. "And if you're gonna leave for some late night last-minute group studies again," Flinching, he nodded slowly, keeping in his laugh. He felt really bad for that cover-up, although, it was an effective one. "give me a text alright?"

"Alright Aunt Ca-"

"Great! I'll see you!" she hugs him once, and then twice, before making her way out. The door chimes ringing announced her leave.

Once Aunt Cass left, he turned his attention back to the teen who was currently busy cleaning up.

"Need any help?" he asked, eyeing the space of the whole café.

"No, it's okay." She called, coming out from the counter, clad in a jacket and burlap bag on her shoulder. "Got it covered. Oh, wait," she looked up at the door, frowning slightly. "is the sign on 'close'?"

Turning to the door, he saw that it wasn't and quickly flipped it. "All done." Seeing that there were chairs unturned, he volunteered to do them.

"Thanks." She sighed, realizing that she held a rag in hand. She still had to clean the counter.

"Well, that takes care of everything. I'll just finish up here before I go."

"Okay then."

While the two teens were busy on their respective task, Hiro can't help but take quick glances at her. She was scrubbing furiously, making sure that the counter was spotless. It was almost entertaining to watch.

Behind her, he saw the tupperwares given to her. He had a thought.

"Um, actually…" He called, she looked at him curiously. "I was wondering if…"

"_If_?"

"If, um, i-if…well…" inwardly he groaned, why was it so hard to talk to her?

As if sensing his distress, she smiles kindly. Taking off her cap, she ran her fingers through her bangs, before setting it back.

"Miss Hamada says I can have today's leftovers. I might need a hand bringing them all the way to the orphanage."

Hiro smiles, inwardly relieved.

"O-Oh, sure, sure," he says with a puff of his chest. "I'm your man."

"Great," she threads her fingers together, her eyes on him.

"Be right back." He tells her.

Storing the rest of the chairs away, he dashes up to his room, grabs his jacket, helmet (and an extra one) and his keys before running back down. Riko had already closed the lights and was carrying the tupperwares with difficulty; he was quick to help her.

"I got it, I got it."

Her smile was grateful, reaching her eyes. Somehow, it made him flush. "Thanks."

"D-Don't mention it." When she took a step back, he took it as his cue to follow her to the door.

With the door locked, Hiro lead her to where he parked.

"So how do you usually get here?"

They were arranging the tupperware filled with pastries on the compartment of his motor. Actually, it was Tadashi's. But after his death, it had been passed down to him.

"I walked."

"From where?"

Having set the tupperwares, she took a step back, eyed something from behind him and pointed. He followed her finger, looking incredulously at the hill far from town.

"There." She says simply.

He looked back at her in surprise. "That's a long way from here." He stated, handing over a spare helmet.

She shrugs with a feeble smile. "I'm used to it." She takes the helmet from his hand, snaps it into place. "Hey, mind if we take a quick stop somewhere?"

"And where _is_ somewhere?"

She smiled, a bit cheeky. "Not far from here. Just head down the bridge, turn left, and keep straight. I'll just tell you when to stop."

"Let's go then." He says as he starts up the motorcycle. Riko nods, and then goes behind him; he suddenly stands a bit straighter.

Surprised by his reaction, she looked at him "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, yeah," thank god his voice wasn't squeaky. "I'm good!"

She gave him a weird look before setting herself behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Awkwardly, Hiro felt abnormally hot and weird. Was this what Baymax referred to as 'pubescent mood swings'?

"We're here." She announced after what seemed to be twenty minutes.

He looked up, surprised to find that they were outside a local junk shop.

"Why are we-"

"Riko!" said a middle-aged man who almost looked like a pirate. "Good to see you."

Hopping off the motor, without bothering to take off the helmet, she turned to the man. "Good to see you too, Old Sand. You got my package?"

"Yep!" he took a medium sized box from his arm and handed it to her. "here you go!"

She weighed the box in her hand, as if assessing it, before smiling. "Thanks Old Sand."

"Don't mention it." He replied, walking back into his shop. "Goodbye now!" and then he slams his shop shut on them.

"What is that?" Hiro asked.

"Oh," she turns on her heel, just as the Old Sand closes his store. "stuff."

"Stuff?" he repeats, disbelieving.

"_Stuff_." She says teasingly, with finality.

He looked at her suspiciously until the corner of his lip curled. "You're not giving away much, are you?"

Riko smiled tightly at him. "That's the idea."

Hiro rolled his eyes, but brought his motorcycle back to life. She had instructed him to go straight up Twinpeak Hill and just keep going until they come across a yellow building with white picket fences.

As they neared the foot of the hill, he saw a bus stop with the lights flickering on and off, it was then that Hiro realized how far they were from the city. He wasn't kidding after all when he said that it was a long way. He can't imagine Riko walking all the day to the city!

He suddenly felt a weigh on his shoulders, it must be Riko. Remembering that she was with him, with her arms around him and her head on his back, made his face hot.

For the next few minutes, the only sound they could hear was the roar of his bike and crunching of soil underneath the wheels. It's a good thing that it was twilight; otherwise, it'd be difficult to get through the road in this light.

The weight on his shoulder suddenly lifted. "Well, here we are."

In front of them was a quaint, old two-storey building that looked every bit of a traditional Japanese house. Shogun style, if he could remember.

The place looked like it had been through several renovations, with chipped paints on the wooden walls. Surrounding the place were white fences, with patches of grass littering the dry land. He read the sign – Home for the Angels.

Powering down his motor, he jumps off, wheeling it to the side. Just as Riko was about to hand him the helmet he lent her, the front door suddenly burst open.

"Riko's back!" a girl, he recognized as Hana, screeches.

Soon enough, a pack of children – maybe 15 of them, barrelled towards them. Riko, most specifically.

"Riko!" one of them said.

"Riko-nee!" said another.

"Welcome home!" said another, he was sure his name was Haiko.

The young teen laughed, kneeling down to their level.

"Hey kids,"

They swarm over her like honey to bees. It was such a heartwarming scene that he felt like he was intruding.

"Who is that?" one of them asked, a bespectacled boy, pointing at Hiro.

"Joe, it's not polite to point." Hiro heard Riko say rather sternly.

"Sorry." Said Joe, bowing his head.

"It's okay." Riko said, patting Joe's head. "His name is Hiro, he's my boss' nephew."

"Is he your boyfriend?" a girl in pigtails asked. When she did, a few giggles were heard. Hiro blushed.

"He's a friend." Riko said calmly.

"Really?"

"He looks funny."

"Hey, do you know how to play basketball?"

"Hey Riko, d'you think he can cook?"

And a few more comments from the kids came, leaving Hiro to stand there awkwardly, watching them all. It wasn't until Riko stood up and instructed them all in that the kids finally quieted down and left the two teens.

"I'm sorry about that," she turned to him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"They're, uh, quite a handful." He says.

"They sure are," she agrees, folding her arms against her chest then sighs, a smile on her face. "C'mon in, I'll show you around." She stops, remembering something. "D'you need help with that?" she gestured at the tupperwares. The only thing she had in hand was her package from Old Sand.

"Oh, no, I can manage."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said confidently. After all, it was just food and it was pretty light.

"If you say so." And then she walked in, he followed after.

The moment he entered, he couldn't believe that he was entering the one place she's mentioned over a million times that meant a lot to her.

At the entrance hall, he saw a picture of all the kids with Riko and an old man. He leaned in for a better look, only to stop when Riko called him.

It wasn't much, but it had its homey charms. The walls were brightly colored, with occasional children drawings or writings on the wall. He can't help but take it all in. They passed by a little library, a play room, a huge dining room (or was it a mess hall?)-

"I'm sorry if the place is a mess." Riko says beside him.

"O-Oh! It's nothing. Nice place you got."

"Thanks." She smiles, flushing lightly "I try my hardest to keep things at bay." She stopped suddenly, Hiro stopped as well. When he looked up, he saw kids running before them. They stopped to greet Riko and Hiro, Riko greeted them in turn.

"Sorry, they tend to get…excited at new guests." She says sheepishly. "It's not everyday people come in here."

"No, it's okay. You seem to have managed them pretty well."

"Yeah, well," she sighed, folding her arms behind her. "someone's gotta."

_She was a hardworking girl alright_, Hiro thought. Selfless, too. He wished he could help her in any way, at least to lift some burden off her shoulders.

"How do they go to school?" he had to ask, dropping the tupperwares when they reached the kitchen (which was spacious, by the way).

She sighed, taking the cap off her head, then went to get two glasses of water, one, she gave to Hiro, and the other, for herself.

"Well, since it's summer, they're practically here all the time with their chores to keep them busy. But, when it's school time, I'd have to walk them to their school."

He nearly choked on his drink. "Seriously?!"

She nodded. "My middle school and their elementary school is pretty close. So, all is fine."

Hiro stared at his glass, her words sinking in. "So that's why you're still in middle school."

The side of her mouth twitched into a half-smile. "Pretty much." She taps unto her glass with her index fingers – _tap, tap._

Setting his glass down, a thought boggles him. It was sudden, it was stupid, but he just had to ask. "Do you ever, I don't know," okay, this was really an uncomfortable question for him. "ever have the kids adopted?"

Riko's eyes widened at that.

Silence filled the room.

He knew it, it was a dangerous question. He knew he shouldn't have asked. What an insensitive question. He stared at his shoes, ashamed to look at her after the question he just asked. _Stupid, stupid!_

He heard her sigh, it was shaky. He hated himself for that.

"I…can't find myself to." She admitted. "The kids are family to me. And…you just don't give away family. And besides," she shrugged, corners of her mouth twitching. "I don't mind bearing the burden of having to raised them all." She was smiling, he could tell. "I'm all they have, and they're all I've got. So all's fair."

Right now, just hearing those words coming out of her mouth, having paid witness to all her hard work, made him respect her even more.

"You're like a superhero." He blurted out.

Taken by surprise, Riko was speechless. For a second, he swore he saw something flicker in her face. She didn't know how to respond to that. So instead, she settled to take her cap and jacket off, announcing that she better get started with dinner. He noticed that her cheeks were red though. _So she doesn't get complimented much._

Once again, Hiro had volunteered to help her cook (even though he knows nothing about cooking). Riko had to help him with the basics – cleaning, cutting, sauté and the like.

Later that evening, not only did he get to know the hardworking Riko Aoki more, or got to converse with some of the kids (making him think that he could actually get along with them), he also learned how to cook. Unfortunately, that cooking lesson earned him a cut. (He was peeling a potato when it happened)

Leaving their food to simmer (which he has no idea what it means) for a while, Riko took him by the hand and led him to her room, where she had a medicine kit there. ("_I forgot it was there."_) Apparently, they didn't have clinic. It was the only thing missing from the place.

Her room, it seems, wasn't far from the kitchen. Just a quick turn and there they were! Her room.

It was at the end of the hallway, they had to kneel to get it.

"You might wanna watch your head." She tells him, opening the door after a few thumps and bumps.

Her room was _small,_ almost one-half of his room! Except, what made her room _roomier_ was its high ceiling. The sight of the cracked walls worried him. Covering them up were withering wallpapers, equations, concepts, highlighted theories and a picture similar of that he found at the entrance hall just above what seemed to be her study table. (Or makeshift, thereof) But that wasn't what caught his attention. What did were the paper cranes – one by her closet, by the window, clipped by the wall, above her ceiling – they were everywhere!

"So, this is your room, huh?" he says, eyeing the paper cranes swarming her room and occasional books about agricultural engineering. She made him sit on her bed, while she dug through her closet for the first aid kit.

"Yeah, sorry if it's kinda shabby." she calls.

"Nah, it's cool."

"It actually used to be a slaughter house," she called, making him stiffen in his seat. "had to talk to one of the guys to have it turned into my room now."

"W-What!?"

She laughed, pulling her head back from the closet. "Kidding." She said, walking back with the kit in hand. Grabbing one of her make-shift chairs, she pulls it across him, sets the kit in her lap. "okay, show me that arm."

"Oh," he seemed hesitant, surprised even. "i-it's fine, really. Uh, I can just let Baymax see to it."

"Yeah, but I can just ease the pain until you get to him." She flexes her finger to him, indicating for his arm.

Sighing in defeat, he tentatively reaches out his arm. Riko smiles before beginning to nurse his wound.

"Now, this may sting a little-"

"Ow!"

"Sorry," she murmurs, with a hint of a chuckle.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, ha ha, very funny."

"Well, it was. For a while." After cleaning his wound, she takes the bandage and begins to wrap it around his arm.

"So, I see there's a lotta paper cranes you got here." He whistled, looking around her cramped-up room.

"It was a hobby." She tells him, her voice thick with sentimentality. "Your, uh…brother taught me how to make them."

Hiro reacted to that, at the mention of his brother's name. "Tadashi?"

She nodded, weakly. Smiling a faint smile, remembering it like it was yesterday.

"When I was still an errands girl, I saw your brother making something out of paper napkins." She can't help but laugh at the memory. "I found myself beside him, waiting for him to finish whatever he was making. I ended up scaring him a bit." That made Hiro laugh. "He recognized me and asked what I was doing, but I was too fixated in what he was making. Until eventually, I found myself asking what he was making and then he taught me all about it."

His brother's kindness, he always loved that about him. "That's so like him."

"Yeah." Securing the bandage, she released a deep breathe.

Her eyes suddenly landed on the paper crane snuck in the first aid kit. She reached over to get it.

Bringing it close to her face, she managed a smile, a wave of nostalgia washing over her. It never ceased to amaze her how something beautiful could be made out of paper.

"They say, as Tadashi quoted, that if you made a thousand of these, your wish could come true."

"And you, believe that?"

Riko sighed, putting the paper crane back in the kit, rubbing a hand over her face. "No. It was a myth. Plus, it was a hobby. Sometimes, when I'm bored, I'd unconsciously fold them. Even behind the counter, with all the receipts. I didn't know what I was thinking."

Hiro watched her down crested expression, she really looked like she had the world on her shoulders.

Blowing a raspberry, she clapped her hands to her cheeks, snapping herself out of her misery and tainted a smile on her face. "Well, I think dinner's just about done." Standing, her eyes don't leave Hiro's. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Not wanting to ruin her mood, Hiro nodded with a tight smile on his face.

The whole time during dinner, his eyes kept going to her, thinking of nothing but her sacrifices. She was a melancholic character, who had such a big heart.

As he rode home that night, he couldn't help but wonder, if Riko had made it to a thousand cranes, what would she have wished for?

* * *

**So, this turned out longer than I had expected. Whew. Sorry it took so long. I had to juggle my academics, my social life, breathing space, and argue with myself over Sims 3 (haha) **

**BH6 is not mine tho, I'm just borrowing the characters for the sake of this fanfic and for my sanity. Hihi**

**So, how is it so far? Leave a review? :)**


	5. Four

_I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth_  
_There's you in everything I do_

_I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
I gave you hell through all the years  
So I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
I bet my life on you_

**[I Bet My Life - Imagine Dragons]**

The room was humid, even when there was a cool breeze that entered from a window he had opened earlier.

His muscles were aching from pushing himself too hard, they felt like lead.

He was practically drenching in sweat, but he didn't want to stop.

Breathing through his mouth, with his hands on his knees, Hiro felt the sweat trickle down from his forehead to his neck.

Even with his hair tied, he could feel what little breeze tickle his skin.

Lifting his head up, he closed his mouth, slowly stood up and got into a stance.

"Koi," said Baymax readily. (Come)

"Osu!" he shouted back, bandaged hands on his sides.

As quick as lightning, his fists and kicks landed on Baymax's marshmallow-like skin, the noise filling his garage. By the force of his attacks, he hadn't realize that Baymax was moving backwards.

Aunt Cass knew nothing of her nephew being part of a superhero team – the Big Hero 6. She failed to question why Hiro was at Fred's all the time, excusing it as him hanging out with friends. Neither did she question his ludicrous excuses of his injuries (courtesy only of Shadofiend) as of late.

Though he didn't want to keep any more secrets from her, he knew he had to keep this one. It was for her own good, no matter how clichéd it sounds.

With great power comes great responsibility, after all.

Those were his thoughts as he kicked Baymax's leg, his sweat flying in the air. The robot stayed still, as instructed, feeling Hiro's attacks. With every area he hit, it would flash either blue, for a good hit, or red, for a powerful hit. He focused on getting more red flashes.

As he went for another blow, he remembers being in Karate with Tadashi when he was younger, but he put his foot down when he was eight. It was intended to be for self-defense, but he didn't feel the need to learn martial arts when he was excelling in his studies.

Karate had been nothing but a hindrance to him. Tadashi, however, thought otherwise. He even set a balance between training and his studies, he was organized like that. This would explain his fit figure, fast reflexes and protectiveness of the younger brother when he was bullied.

But now, things were different.

Now that he was part, and leader, of a superhero team – the Big Hero 6. He felt the need to train himself because _just_ being the brains of the group sucked.

Seeing another red flash on Baymax's midsection, he was reminded of the fire that took his brother's life. Sucking in his breathe, his hands balled into a fist as he made a deadly punch-and-kick combo.

_Tadashi_.

He was Hiro's constant reminder that there was good in everything, that he had to protect them while he can. He has a gift – his big brain, and he swore to use it for good. He would do it all in honor of his brother.

And in everything he did, was for his brother.

If he could, he would bet his life for Tadashi.

Finishing with a deadly blow, Hiro put his hands to his knees, remembering to breathe through his mouth.

"So how'd I do?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his face.

The marshmallow-like robot approached, whirling from assessment, handing him a towel and a can of sports drink he got from the vending machine.

"Your punches and kicks have improved, with 79 reds and only 12 blues. There seems to be an improvement with your skills." Hiro smiles at that, as he opens his drink, Baymax suddenly says. "You seem distracted."

"It's nothing, buddy." he assured with a smile.

Turning his back on Baymax, he grabs his hoodie from a nearby sofa and puts it on. As he ruffles the towel over his head, he manages to glance at the wall clock. It was almost midnight. Good thing his first class wasn't until after lunch.

"You should rest now." Baymax says, already opening the garage door.

"Yeah," he yawns, stretching his already aching muscles. "and you should too."

"I am a robot, I cannot rest." he says, tilting his head.

"I meant recharge." Hiro rolls his eyes, already walking out the garage. Once out, Baymax closes the door and walks ahead.

Hiro yawns again, his eyes catching on the night sky.

He smiled, it was a full moon out tonight.

* * *

**9:30 AM**

"Hiro, it is time to wake up." Baymax tells him.

Groaning, the teen turns to his side, ignoring whoever dared to interrupt his sleep.

"Hiro, I'm afraid you have to wake up now." Baymax tries again.

He groans again.

"Hiro."

He turns to his other side, hugging unto his pillow, then snores.

"Hiro."

He continues to snore, ignoring Baymax's wake-up call.

"Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. Hi-"

"Alright, I'm up!" exclaims Hiro, throwing his hands in the air. Tiredly, he sluggishly sits on his bed, rubbing the sleep out of him.

Baymax, taking a step back from the teen, stared at him impassively. Seriously, his role of being a robotic nurse has shifted quickly to being a guardian. It was like Tadashi.

_Well, Tadashi certainly modelled this robot after himself._ He thought with a smile, running a hand through his hair.

"Hiro!" a voice called, followed by approaching footsteps. "Get up, you're going to be late for school!"

"Already up, Aunt Cass." he hollered back, setting his feet on the ground. Yawning one last time, he took a moment to stretch his muscles to his sides and over his head before deciding to get up. Aunt Cass peeked her head at her nephew, smiling brightly at him. He tiredly smiled back.

"Brunch will be served down at the cafe." she said before turning back.

"Gotcha Aunt Cass." He waved a hand, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

As soon as she left, his phone rang. Taking the ringing phone from his desk, he saw that it was a text from Honey Lemon telling him that they'll drop by the cafe to pick him up. It was a routine. He replied, saying that he'll be waiting.

When he sent his reply, Baymax had already gone back to his charging state. The only time he wasn't was when someone said, 'ow', being part of his system, or when he was to be Hiro's alarm clock. Hiro would like to think that it was part of Baymax-being-like-Tadashi-code. Maybe, maybe not.

He laughed at the thought before grabbing his towel to start his (late) morning routines.

* * *

When he got down to the cafe, he accidently bumped into Riko. Thankfully, she wasn't carrying anything that might have dirtied his clothes, but was red in the face when she saw him.

"Hiro! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." She said. Her hair was down, he noticed. "I was just heading for the storage room."

"No, no, it's okay, uh," _What was her name again? Curse morning disorientation!_

Instead of being offended, she laughed. "Riko." she supplied.

"Riko," he repeated, feeling stupid. "right. Sorry about that." he laughed nervously.

But she smiled, shrugging it off. "No, it's okay."

Taking a step back, she went to fix herself. The gesture had Hiro remembering that she had something to do and that he had brunch to eat.

So he moved to his right, surprisingly, Riko moved to the same direction. Just as he moved left, so did she. When she moved right, so did he. They looked at each other, laughing awkwardly.

"Why don't you-"

"Uh, yeah-"

"No, you-"

They laughed again, before Riko carefully stepped aside. Hiro was about to argue, knowing that she was working, but didn't after she gave him a look. Eventually, he walked on, and ended their little dilemma.

"Thanks," he says. He received a nod from her before heading towards the storage room.

As he walked, he noticed that a table had been set for him, with a reservation sign on top. He flushed in embarrassment when he saw it, quickly taking away the sign and sat down quietly. He hoped nobody caught that.

From the kitchen, Aunt Cass appeared with his brunch. The tray was overflowing with food – sausage, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, fried rice and a cup of coffee. His stomach growled at the sight of it.

"Here you go!"

Hiro wolfed down the moment she set them on the table. Though unaware of her nephew's superhero alter-ego, she did appreciate seeing him eat more. He's been doing well for himself, she thought.

"Somebody's hungry." She says, sitting across him.

"Well, I'm a growing boy."

"Ha, as if I haven't heard that before." She snorted. "You act like I don't feed you properly."

Swallowing his meal, he was about to say something when Riko emerged from the storage room, her hair now tied into a low ponytail, with a few boxes in hand. Aunt Cass turned to her worriedly.

She moved without difficulty, even whistling a tune as she carefully moved about.

"She's so hardworking, isn't she?"

"Yeah she is," he swallowed, watching her move. Despite having the boxes obscure her view, she moved as though she knew the way.

It was a slow morning, he noticed, and it was already noon!

"She works too hard, sometimes." she says with a sigh, resting her cheeks against her palm.

"Well, she does have the world on her shoulders. Hypothetically speaking, managing the orphanage and her studies."

"Yeah, but you know sometimes I wish things had been easier for her." Looking back at the counter, where Riko had just reappeared when a customer walked in. "You know what I'm saying?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, he sets it down gently. "Yes, yes, I do."

* * *

Weeks passed, but no Shadofiend activity.

Strange, but surprisingly helpful.

Almost every multi-dollar software company has increased their security because of Shadofiend, even police activity has increased. Despite her absence, she left in her wake an anxiety that's sure to stick around. Nobody knows when her next appearance will be, but everyone's taking precautions.

Just like they say, her scent's almost impossible to find and seeing her on the out is as rare as the blue moon.

Her absence lessened gave the team less anxiety they left her, and leaving them to serving the city without any interruptions. It had been a good week and a lot less stressful.

Less stressful, alright. Almost, more likely. But priorities always got in the way – academics and all, filling his near-mundane life.

Hiro could easily beat the boredom quite literally with his late-night sessions with Baymax, something he's still bent on keeping from the team. It's not that he can't trust them, but it's something he's been wanting to tell them at the right time.

Still, life could do more for the young lad.

So when Aunt Cass asked him if he could deliver donuts to 'Home for the Angels', he immediately complied.

It was Sunday, Riko's only off day.

He really needed to escape school work and a familiar face that was all not acquainted or related to his studies. Really, as he told Aunt Cass, who teased him for jumping at the errand without second thought.

Thankfully, he still remembered the way.

Granted that the last time he went there was almost months ago and near dark, this time around, it was noon and he could see the place for it is. It reminded him of provinces in Japan he saw in his mother's old magazines, with patches of green everywhere. It had a farm-like charm to it, which almost fits for Riko.

Killing the engine of his motorcycle, he removed his helmet, running a hand through his clumped hair, and then put away the helmet and reached to untie the tupperwares.

"Hi!" somebody called.

"Are you looking for Riko-nee?" another followed.

Looking over his shoulder, he found the twins – Hana and Haiko, watching him curiously from the other side of the fence. Behind them, the other kids were either playing, lying on the grass, or flying their kites.

"Uh, yes. Actually, I am." He takes the tupperwares in his hands, slowly walking towards them. "My aunt wanted her to have these. Well technically, she wanted _you _guys to have these."

"Oh!" they came up to him without warning, looking at the tupperwares he was holding and its contents. "What are they?" asked Hana, face scrunched up.

"Just some donuts, she hears you guys love these."

"Are you kidding? They're the best!" cried Haiko.

He laughs, such energetic children. "That's good to hear. So anyways, mind telling me where big sister Riko is?"

"She's out back at the greenhouse." Hana tells him.

"Greenhouse?" he repeated.

"Yeah, that's where we grow the veggies!" cries Haiko. "We have two gardens – an inside and outside!"

"Wow, that sounds amazing."

"Right?"

Adjusting the load on his hands, he asks for this greenhouse they were talking about.

"Just go around back, it's not hard to find."

"Okay then. Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

Before leaving, he heard the twins asking him if he needed help. He said no. He knew better than that, probably, the two would have them to themselves instead of sharing it with the rest. They don't look like the type, but he figured to let Riko know first. She was, after all, in charge.

Above him, the skies were clear, blue and promising.

His eyes followed on a cluster of clouds that passed; he tried to make out the shapes of each and one of them to keep himself entertained.

When he reached at back, he was met with a field filled with a variety of vegetables despite the sparse space. But it seemed more like a garden. It was a lot to take in. And judging from the color and size of the produce, he could tell that they were well taken care off.

Standing in what seemed to be the corner of the land, and probably as far as the land goes, stood two apple trees just opposite of each other. What gave him the impression of the vastness of the backyard was the slope cluttered by the vegetables.

While looking around, he swore he heard a buzzing. He ducked his head warily, in case it might be a bee. When there came a few more buzzings, he quickly left the garden.

He found what the twins referred as the greenhouse – a tall glass-like house with an impressive ventilation system and roof panels. It was an impressive structure; he could see the green inside.

_It must be a variety of plants in there_, he thought, already itching to go in and see for himself.

Just as he was to walk towards it, he heard something drop to the ground. It sounded heavy, like metal, and it sounded like it came from the greenhouse. Following after that was an annoyed-sounding sigh.

_Riko_.

Quickening his steps, he was about to enter the already opened glasshouse when he realized that the noise was coming from the other side.

He turns the corner and sees a shanty-looking garage. There was someone there, facing a large machine-like object he couldn't recognize.

Her back was to him, but he could tell it was her. She was the only person around.

Her hair was tied back, and she was wearing goggles. She donned a sleeveless top, revealing her slim arms, wore thick gloves, and he was pretty sure that she had a jacket wrapped around her waist.

Dropping the goggles to her neck, she grabs one of the safety masks and puts it on and starts welding. Sparks flew everywhere, albeit, tiny ones. They almost looked like stars.

As the sparks died down, he heard her sigh in relief. Using the sleeve of her jacket, she removed the safety mask from her face and wiped the sweat off her. Upon doing so, the strap of her bra fell. It was then that Hiro realized that he'd been staring at her longer than he should.

Blushing, he cleared his throat, loud enough to catch her attention. True enough, she did, surprised even to see him.

"Hiro, hey."

"H-Hey," he greets back, looking anywhere but her shoulders. "So, what're you working on?"

"Oh," Turning back to the infernal contraption she was working on, she presses her lips, as if arguing with it. "_something_. Gimme a sec." Slipping the goggles on again, she returns to working, trading her torch for a micro-drill.

Hunching over, she was too focused on her work to even notice how the other strap fell from her shoulders. Hiro just stood there, watching her. He noted how the sweat rolled down her face, down her neck. He tore his eyes away, feeling his face burn.

"Alrighty then, I guess than fixes it." Standing up, she takes a step back, it was then that she realized her straps and fixes them quickly. "Hang on."

He nearly sighed in relief when she did so, not wanting to be a pervert.

"All done!"

"Is that a tractor?"

"Spot on!"

"But it's so…small." Hiro points out, eyeing the small tractor. It was the size of his motorcycle!

"Because it's the first autonomous and environment friendly tractor, which means, its energy solely relies on solar power and not on batteries, and it doesn't let out any carbon dioxide."

"Wow, and how many are there of these?"

"Just this one." She says casually, opening its hatchet and presses a few buttons, bringing it to life.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'm still working on another." She says, watching it leave. "So you can tell that this thing's been abused with it being the first and only of its kind."

"Wow."

There was a buzzing noise, circling around him. When he turned, he found himself face-to-face with a large pod-like object, with projectile wings.

"Whoa, what is this?"

Chuckling, she takes the object into her hands and inspects it. "It's an agrobot specifically designed to care for our harvest. They too, rely on nothing but solar energy to keep them running. And since I designed them to look like oversized bees, they scare off other bugs." She walks towards her makeshift worktable, where she manually turns it on.

Then, digitally encryptions appear, with statuses of over a hundred bots – some, were tending the harvest, some were weeding, and some were just monitoring. A large screen stuttered, but slowly became clear. It was the tractor, he noticed. On the other hand, he's noticed cameras installed in the orphanage. She must spend a lot of time here during her free time.

"Wow, you seriously thought a lot about everything, huh? And some serious coding on them, too."

"What, too ambitious?" she asks over her shoulder.

"No, no! I mean, I've never been introduced to Agricultural Engineering, so I'm not familiar with it."

"Think of it like robotics then, in the field of agriculture."

There was a long pause, as she worked on the agrobot. He can't help but smile, seeing that look in her eyes.

"You're really passionate about this, huh?" he asked when she was finished.

"You could say that." The small robot flew around her, making beeping noises before flying off. "By the way, what brings you here?" she asks as she picks a towel from a table and wipes her face. "Surely, it's more than to peek at my works."

"Ha, you caught me." He jokes, and then lifts his hands, showing the tupperwares.

"Oh my! How long have you been carrying those?"

"A while now," he shrugs. "No biggie."

"Well, come on in, we're about to have some snacks anyway. We just harvested the strawberries and some other frurts, and the kids are busy making fruit shake."

"Oh, I do love fruit shake."

"Who doesn't?" she laughs. "Come on."

* * *

For the first time in her 15 years of existence, she was running late.

She was riding as fast as she can, nearly breaking the law. This was all Mister Farris' fault! – Her boss from the newspaper delivery – insisting that she take a quick nap before her next job. Of course, the old man slept on his desk and it had taken his daughter to wake her up and realized that she was running late.

Pushing the back door open, she hastily hanged her bag, grabbed and put on her apron and made her way out towards the café. Just as she bunched up her hair, she was in for a surprise when she saw Baymax.

Baymax was wearing an apron.

And Baymax was handing out his customer's order.

She stood on her spot, stupefied, eyes wide open and her apron hanging on her neck, untied by her waist.

"Baymax?" she asked, finding her voice, when the marshmallow-like-robotic-nurse turned to her.

He waved at the sight of her. "Hello, Riko, good morning."

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, tying her apron.

"I was asked to be of assistance." He said simply, tilting his head.

"Yeah, but your specialty is," she slackened tying her hair. "…of medical assistance."

"But I can also be of service."

That made her blink. For one, he wasn't speaking in medical terms; rather, he spoke casually, retaining his formal nature.

"But who-"

"Riko!" someone called.

She turned, finding Miss Cass, who was strangely grinning ear to ear. Running up to the counter, she says quickly in a rushed and apologetic tone.

"Oh, Miss Hamada! I'm sorry, I was running late. Mister Farris-"

"Shh! It's alright, Riko, I understand. You don't have to apologize."

She sighed in relief, about to go to work when she remembered the presence of a third company. "Um, Miss Hamada?"

"Hmm?" she turned back with a smile.

"Why is Baymax…?" she asked, watching as the said robot attended to clean a table.

Miss Cass' smile only grew, curled maybe. Something glinting in her eyes.

"Oh, just thought we'd need an extra hand, you, especially, since you work so hard and need all the help."

"B-But-"

"No buts! Get to work!" she commanded with a smile, practically shoving the tray into her hands. Confused, Riko decided to get to work and worry about it later. She eyed Baymax, seeing as how he's doing a good job. It might hurt her ego, but she didn't mind the help. Before she knew it, she was smiling at his assistance.

Little did Riko know that this was Hiro's doing.

And speaking of Hiro, he was just outside the café, watching everything. Riko was still in a state of shock However, after a while, she seemed to recover and was all smiles, especially at Baymax, as they worked.

A few weeks since, Hiro found himself thinking more about Riko and how he could help her. Before he knew it, he found himself creating a chip that contained everything there is to know about restaurant etiquette and service. Kind of posh, really, for a small café. Then he talked about Aunt Cass about letting Baymax in.

The older woman was more than happy to let Baymax help, of course, she knew exactly why he was doing this.

She was over the moon. Hiro blushed hard that day, when she teased him about doing this for her. Well, it was.

He had to do it. He wanted to.

Suddenly, he heard something tapping, he looked up, finding his aunt on the other side of the glass. She wore the same mischief-filled grin she gave Riko earlier.

Flushing, Hiro looked away, discreetly entering the café. Mochi greeted with a lazy 'meow'.

"Welcome home, Hiro."

"Hey Baymax," he greeted back, stealing a look at the girl behind the counter.

"Hiro!"

"Aunt Cass," he waved.

"The café's running along smoothly thanks to Baymax."

He chuckles. "You're welcome, Aunt Cass. So, is there anything I can help with?"

"Oh, it's okay! You don't have to worry-"

"I insist."

And that's how Hiro wounded up at the kitchen, doing the dishes. He didn't complain, rather, he seemed willing for the job. At least he was lending a hand.

Hiro washed the dishes. It was the easiest job for him, with Aunt Cass making orders, Riko manning the counter and drinks, and Baymax serving the customers.

Every now and then, Hiro would peek out the window to see Riko. As if sensing his gaze, she looked over her shoulder, smiling at him. He smiled back, waving, only for some bubbles to fly to his eyes causing him to cry in pain. She smiled at that.

Unbeknownst to them, Aunt Cass was watching them. She looked at Riko, then at her nephew. "_Ah, young love._ Those two look so adorable!"

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone remember that punching-thing where a red light blinks on Home Shopping Network? I think it was called, Hit-something. Eh. But that's sort of the inspiration I had when I wrote Hiro's training scene. Also, the whole time I wrote down that scene, I was listening to 'I Bet My Life' by Imagine Dragons. It's such a good song. And honestly? I think the song suits what Hiro's been doing with BH6, and his relationship with his big brother. I love Dan Reynolds for that. /virtuallyhugshim**

**So, how's it going so far? :)**

**Leave a review and let me know, alright?**


	6. Five

_You can't catch me_

_I'll be gone by the time they come_

_You can't catch me_

_The war is already won_

**[Can't Catch Me - Avicii ft. ****Wyclef Jean and Matisyahu**** ]**

Atop of the needle space tower, she could have a beautiful 360-degree view of San Fransokyo city. Indeed, the city was a festivity of lights – a crowning jewel.

Despite the mischievous smile, Shadofiend felt rather gloomy. The lights gave her a painful wrench in her heart.

Standing amidst the tower, she looked around her, searching. Then, she stopped when she found what she was looking for – Krei Tech Towers, tonight's target.

Measuring the distance with her thumb, she then took her weapon from her pouch, unfolding it four times before it broke into a v-shaped bow, with an alloy string setting in.

Taking another object from her pouch, she tossed her arm, making the object in her arm stretch into a full-blown arrow. Without a second, she poised it within the bow and released, watching as the cord broke through and stretched for miles.

Once the cable was secured, Shadofiend easily glided through. Afterwards, she set the cable on fire, leaving no trail that she was there.

Up ahead, Krei Tech glowered above her. She eyed the topmost floor, her rendezvous. She was only a few floors below it.

It was easy to waltz in without any of the guards noticing her slipping in and out of the shadows, or taking care of the CCTV camera. Soon enough, she reached the top floor, just outside Alistair Krei's office. But the door was locked by a state of the art security pass.

If possible, the fox's smirk grew.

_Piece of cake._

Reaching into her pouch, she took out a contraption that was the size of a game console with thin cables. Removing the cover panel, she attached the cables and began to work.

It took her just less than a minute for her to break through.

Once the correct code had come in sequence, the door unlocked, but she didn't open the door just yet. A multi-billion company would be so easy to break had she not known a few things.

Out of the pouches, she reached for five tiny balls, three, she slid in. with a press of a button, the balls released gas. As expected, red lazers appeared, for security measures no doubt.

Alistair Krei was a paranoid man.

Thankfully, she was able to slip in without touching the lazers.

With the other two silver balls, she pressed unto them before tossing them on the opposite sides of the wall. Milliseconds in the air, the silver balls formed into shurikens whose blades sunk against the walls. Another millisecond later, the blades came to life, turning into tiny metallic spiders. It sensed the origin of the lazer and quickly got to it.

When the last laser was taken care of, Shadofiend was already on Alistair Krei's desk, opening his desktop and checking into his files.

15 minutes later, Shadofiend completed her task, dutifully shutting down Krei's desk. She had left just the way she came in – through the shadows.

* * *

Her eyes snapped wide open, eyes immediately adjusting to her high-ceiling, with holes here and there, and the infinite view of her paper cranes. RIko groaned, running a hand through her face. Lifting her back, she craned her head up to read the time from her alarm clock above her, the time read just ten minutes to four. Her first work wouldn't be until five.

Slumping back into bed, her eyes fixed themselves on the holes of her ceiling, where the skies outside were still dark. Light snaked their way into her room, slithering through the paper cranes, but never reaching her.

Forcing herself out of bed, she went to do her morning rituals – stretching her limbs, arms over her head, to her sides, touching her toes, twisting her back, and then her neck.

Once she was finished, she grabbed a towel and prepared herself for the day.

Reaching the kitchen, she began to prepare breakfast, making sure that each pot was filled. She also set the table; letting the utensils (especially the plates and glass) face down. When she was through, she left a little note for the kids before exiting through the back door.

It was a chilly morning, one she was accustomed to. Adjusting the flaps of her jacket over her ears, she hurried towards the garage. She made quick work of the robots, inquiries on their status, and time of engagement (or time they should be up and about). Satisfied, she grabbed her cap, slung her bag and grabbed her skateboard before running to the front of her house.

Thus, began her hectic week.

* * *

**Monday** (same day)

"Good morning, Mister Farris!" she greeted with a bow.

"Riko, my dear!" greeted the old man back, his wife right behind him. "Always bright and early this one." At this, Riko chuckled, trading the skateboard away for the Farris' old bike.

"Have you had any breakfast, dear?"

"A little," she said, running up to help Mister Farris with today's paper and milk.

Over the years, she's been very fortunate to have been acquainted with the old man. He was a renowned journalist who now teaches at local university. His daughter runs the family newspaper business. Riko's one of the few newspaper carriers. Sometimes, Miss Farris would refer to them as pigeons. That, Riko doesn't know why.

The Farris were a sweet couple, who were both appalled when she first sought them out for the job when she was younger. Nevertheless, they were one of the few kind people who frequented the orphanage, helping in any way they can. For that, she will forever be grateful for.

Having secured the bottles of milk and the newspaper, she fixes her cap before pedaling away.

"Well, I'm off!"

"See you later, Riko!"

She replied by ringing the bell.

* * *

**Tuesday**

"Bye Miss Hamada!" she called out, skateboard in hand.

She walked down the quiet town, to the familiar outskirts where Old Sand lived. When she arrived, a small bald boy greeted her.

"Riko!"

Grinning, she held out her fist. "'sup Art?"

The little boy bumped his tiny fists with hers, before his eyes dilated at the sight of the skateboard on her arms.

"Woah!"

Realizing what he was staring at, she got to her knees and handed out the skateboard.

"Yeah, I fixed it. Sorry though, I used it a bit."

"No, no, it's okay!" taking it from her hands, his eyes looked on the improvements she did. It looked good as new. "Awesome! Thanks Riko, you're the best!"

Chuckling, she patted his head. "No problem. So where's your grandpa?"

"Not here yet, but said you could go back and start working on it."

"Uh-huh." Walking towards the shop, she dropped her things for the old man's toolbox and followed Art in.

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Ah, darn it!"

She had just arrived, finished with work, when she heard Mister Farris. Setting the bike aside, she set the empty bottles on the front porch and peeked in, seeing the old man frowning at his television set.

"Mister Farris?"

"Riko!" the old man turned to her, hands on his hips. "Back already?"

Nodding, she fixated her eyes on the Farris' 1950's television set, one they absolutely refused to sell. In all honesty, she just loved their television set. Heck, she loved vintage items! "Mind if I look at that?" she asked.

"By all means."

She smiled, crossing the room and began working.

It didn't take her more than five minutes later for it to be working again, to the delight of the old couple.

"Thank you dear!" hollered Mister Farris, quickly turning up the morning news.

"No problem," standing up, she made her way to the door, just as Miss Farris offered her breakfast. But because she was in a hurry, she simply grabbed a carrot muffin and left.

* * *

**Thursday**

She woke up with a start.

A sob broke out from her mouth, body shuddering. Sitting up, she buried her face into her hands and then ran them through her hair.

It was the same dream again.

She took deep breathes, to calm herself down.

Adjusting to the darkness, her eyes took in everything in from her room, while streams of light broke in from her ceiling.

Once calm, Riko hugged her knees to her chest, rocking herself back and forth.

Twisting her body, the clock read that it was four on the dot. Sighing, she got out of bed, grabbed a towel and prepared herself from the day.

* * *

Hitting the breaks, Riko routinely takes the milk and newspaper from the bike, runs up the door to switch the bottles and slips in today's paper. Reaching her bike, she puts the empty bottle along with the others. All this, she did, while humming a tune under her breathe. Her body swaying a little, fingers making gestures. Getting on her bike, she set for the next street, still humming, when, out of nowhere, someone appeared from the side. Quickly, she hit the brakes and jerked the bike sideways, making it look like a drift.

Thankfully, none of the milk bottles fell off, nor did the tire burst. She allowed a sigh of relief.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't l- Riko?"

She looked up, surprised at who she finds.

"Hiro?"

He was alone, wearing sweats, with matching pants and shoes.

"Hey, hi!" he lowers his hood, exposing his scruffy hair. "Fancy seeing you around here."

"I could be saying the same thing." She said with a laugh.

Walking towards her, he noticed the bike. "Interesting bike. So, this is one of your jobs."

"Yeah." She says with a nod, smiling. "Puts three meals a day, well, partially."

"Partially? Oh, you mean the jobs?"

She nods, tucking her a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. So what are you doing around here?"

"Well, I live close by."

"I figured." She smiled.

"And I thought I could use a jog."

"I can see that." Her smile grew.

Hiro blushed, not knowing what to say next. So he eyes the bike, nudging at it with his chin. "Do you, uh, do you need a hand there?"

Momentarily surprised, she blinked thrice before smiling gratefully. "Okay." With one foot on her pedal, the other one still on the ground, she turns to him and says. "Make sure to catch up though." To that, Hiro replied with a snort.

And while Riko rode the bike, Hiro jogged alongside her. So he was able to catch up. She led the way, while he proposed that they divide the work. Reluctantly, she agreed. He could tell that she wasn't used to receiving help.

With barely enough sleep, it was a miracle Riko was up and about. He couldn't believe that this was her routine almost every day of her life. She really bore the weight of the world on her shoulders. She worked her hardest, without asking for anything in turn but help for the children.

"So, where to next?" he asked when they were done.

Setting the bike aside, Riko took a bottle of milk, opening it before taking a sip. "Back to the Farris' place. You know them, right?"

"Uh, sure. They own the newspaper company, right?"

"Uh-huh." She takes another sip, wipes her mouth before handing it to him. "Want some?"

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble for this?" he asked, taking the bottle anyway.

She shook her head. "The number of bottles I have equates to the people living in the area, the Farris' count for that. But they decided to give it to me."

He sips as she talks. "Whoa, really?"

Nodding, she brushes her bangs away from her face. "Yeah. They said it was another form of payment for my hard work."

Taking another sip, he then realized that the contents were near empty. Riko laughed at his reaction.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay. You need all the calcium you need." She teased, noting on his sports gear.

"Nah, you need it more." He stood from where he sat, practically shoving the bottle to her face. "'sides, you have a long day ahead of you."

Not wanting to argue, she takes the bottle and finishes its contents. "Thanks, Hiro."

He smiles in turn, waiting by her side before she starts pedaling again. They talked some more, about her life and his. It sure felt nice to be talking to someone your age, Hiro thought. He felt like he could relate, as opposed to the gang who were all way older than he was. Although what made their conversation not that of teens their age was the fact that they were both geniuses, and she worked too much for her age and that he was secretly a superhero.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?"

"I'm always around." She guarantees.

With one last smile, she jumps on her bike and pedals away. Hiro watches her leave before returning to his morning jog.

* * *

For almost a month, there was no sign of Shadofiend. True, that it was good news for some companies, who have all gotten paranoid with her ever since her debut, and that it was hard to get a read on her, but a month of silence from her was weird.

"I mean, it's like she's plotting or something." Fred says, his thumbs pressing rapidly. "Like, she's waiting for something big to happen."

"Big?" Hiro repeated, without taking his eyes off the screen.

"_Big."_ Fred nodded, sticking his tongue out while his thumbs moved.

"Oh boy," groaned GoGo, watching the two from where she sat.

"_Cyrex, wins._" Flashed on the screen, with Fred throwing his fists in the air. Hiro stared at the screen in disbelief.

"What? How could you have beaten me!?"

"Haha! Know your enemy, young boy!"

"Was that supposed to mean him, or are you referring to Shadofiend?" asked Wasabi, who was then shushed by GoGo. Apparently, mentioning the masked vigilante makes her uneasy.

"Probably both," Fred shrugged, then turned to Hiro, dramatically pointing at him with his controller. "you shan't be ignorant of your enemies, especially ones that dwell in the dark. And especially for me, master of all-"

"...that is geeky, nerdy, yadda yadda." Finished GoGo as she flipped through her textbook.

"Fred, Hiro, I think that's enough playtime. We should study, remember?" Honey called in her motherly-tone. As if on cue, Heathcliff walks with a tray full of hot drinks and snacks. "We have midterms to worry about!"

Setting the tray on the coffee table before them, the three turned to pick up their drink while thanking the butler.

"And Master Frederick, might I remind you that your mother distinctly instructed me to limit your play time for you polish your grades."

"He's right, y'know." Inquired Hiro who took his forgotten notebook, and then stands from his spot to grab a drink and a bag of chips before returning to his spot. "Besides, didn't you mention your dad promising you something once you ace those exams?"

At the mention of his dad, the blonde smiled. His dad was always a mysterious topic, one Fred never failed to shut up about, but was always lying in mystery.

"Alright, I'll do it. But first," pointing his controller at his butler, he says. "Heathcliff, I challenge you!"

"Challenge accepted, Master Frederick."

"If I win, we're taking a little spin of that cruiser." Everyone winced at that.

"And if I win," Heathcliff chides as they pick their characters. "I'll have to confiscate items that may distract you for your studies, better yet, with the permission of the ma'am, transfer you to the guestroom." At his offer, everyone 'ooh-ed'.

Fred threw his head back in laughter, especially seeing the character his butler chose – a felinous thief, Neko. "You're on!"

And with that, Fred and his butler played on leaving the rest to focus on their notes. Every once in a while, Fred would shriek in surprise at Heathcliff's combo moves ('Whoa there!'), and while he did that, Wasabi reached over the coffee table for some popcorn. Sometimes, GoGo would pop her gum, or Honey would chew on her pencil.

"You'll pay for that!" Fred yells to his butler as Round two starts.

"So Fred, any plans after college?" Honey asks curiously as she relaxes in her seat.

The blonde hums in though, shrugging then. "Ah, well…maybe travel the world, frolic."

"And maybe look for some coocoo scientist willing to turn you into a fire breathing lizard at will." Muttered GoGo under her breathe, making everyone laugh.

"Gah! Ethel, don't distract me!" he screeched, swaying his body to the side. But they all know that he might.

"Then maybe there's the possibility of taking a Master's in Business or Economics." He says bluntly, making everyone's jaw drop.

"Seriously!?" screeched Wasabi. Without looking, Fred nods, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Yeah, I mean I'm gonna take over my dad's company. No big a deal."

"No big a deal?" GoGo screeched next, already on her feet behind him. "Were you forced into this?"

"Nope," he says with an easy smile. "it's funny you guys think so, though. Plus, it'd be awesome to use my money for charity. My mom and I are partners with a Squiggly Program for the old, one of our few charity organizations." Hiro's smiled at that as he flipped through his textbook. "And besides, it'd be cool to be a boss and a crime fighter at the same time!" With that, everyone rolled their eyes in relief. "Oh no, live Ninja Blue, live!"

"Well, Master Frederick, looks like I win."

"No!" Fred cried, falling on his fours in defeat.

Meanwhile, Honey turns to GoGo, asking the same question. Hiro, on the other hand, thought back on what Fred said.

* * *

**Monday**

Humming a tune under her breathe, Riko kept her head at the sky as she strolled down the street. Another day, another dollar.

Just as she was about to enter the shortcut she knew so well, she felt someone behind her. At the sound of a horn, she pressed her back to the wall.

"Sorry!" says a familiar voice.

She looked up, finding Hiro in his motorcycle. Her brows knitted together in confusion. "Hiro?"

"Morning!"

"W-What, uh," she cleared her throat. "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know," he huffs out a breathe, rolling his shoulders. "just thought I could get a job."

Her brow raised in question. "Do the Farris' know?"

He chuckled. "Of course they do, I just asked them yesterday."

Although, knew to the idea of someone else doing her job, more or less, having another helping hand was news to her, she couldn't help the grin on her face. Hiro returned her smile, as if to say, 'you're welcome'.

* * *

It had been almost a month and a half – a month and a half since the team's last encounter. Since her absence, there was less trouble dealing with the crimes in the city, making it easier for them to do their job.

But then, here she was again.

News of her broke last night, the night before their exams, taking the team by surprise. They were at Wasabi's, doing another group study when they heard of the news. Everyone was on their feet, one of them asked another to put up the volume.

Footage of her was shown on screen, wielding her sword slicing her way through men in suits. As the footage played, she managed to hack through the P.A system and played a recording of some sort confession to the tune of some electric dance music. So as she fought the guards, it was as if she were dancing with them.

Unlike her usual routine of pranks, Shadofiend purposely did with something people around. She was going public.

Albeit, there were no serious injuries, but just the action was too far. Before she escaped, she held something in her hand as she turned, emitting smoke from it, and with her sword, created a spark, letting it explode and allowing her escape.

There were a series of reactions: GoGo's expression darkened, her fists balled up; Wasabi hung his head, his hands on his lap; Honey put a hand to her mouth, clearly not expecting this; Fred had his mouth open, his hand at the screen the whole time. Hiro just stared at the screen in surprise, nearly losing his balance from the shock, he leaned against the wall.

His eyes trailed out the window, to the moon. It was a full moon out tonight, just like the first time he saw her.

"S-She's back…"-

* * *

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! I'm sorry for the long wait, I had academics to take care of and the every corrupting disease that is 'writer's block'. I feel like this is a boring chapter, do you? Well, tell me in your reviews, okay? And I drop hints here and there, you might as well see them in action very soon /nudgenudgewinkwink I think the lot of you miss the action, so worry not! I've been watching and playing Injustice, so I've got some material and there'll be awesome things to happen soon! YAY! (Just pray that my writer's block won't get me). Oh, and by the way, I begin my internship come Monday, pray for me!**

**Btw, the EDM used? You can either tune to Can't Catch Me (HAHA, fits, right?) by Avicii, Derezzed by Daft Punk or Bangarang by Skrillex.**

**Until next time!**


	7. Six

_**If I told you what I was,**_

_**Would you turn your back on me?**_

_**And if I seem dangerous,**_

_**Would you be scared?**_

_**I get the feeling just because**_

_**Everything I touch isn't dark enough**_

_**That this problem lies in me**_

_**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,**_

_**I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**I've turned into a monster,**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**And it keeps getting stronger.**_

**[Monster – Imagine Dragons]**

With the news of Shadofiend's return, the whole team's been on edge.

One day, GoGo demanded that they all train, to prepare for when they cross paths again. Apparently, Shadofiend's made a rival out of the feisty adrenaline-rushed girl. Surprisingly, they all complied, not wanting to taste defeat by her hands again.

During training, she's been trying out death-defying stunts with Honey, clearly bent on defeating the masked fox with her own hands. Fred followed her wake, with newer jump flips and moves. Wasabi, on the other hand, focused on his speed and agility, something the masked fox has used to her advantage in spite of his brute strength.

It's come to Hiro's attention though, that they seemed keen and focus on apprehending Shadofiend, or at the idea of letting them have at her. Call him a pacifist, but Hiro didn't like it that way. But that's what become of his team after tasting defeat by the masked fox's hands multiple times.

This time around, the masked fox made a public appearance. She's never done that before, always lying by the shadows.

But now, she's out in the open, publicly attacking certain companies and humiliating them with revelations. Her pranking streak has evolved to dangerous levels. Though her intentions were noble, her actions were not.

Like the one time she left a high ranking officer hanging upside-down by his underwear, on the flagpole just outside the building while a cardboard hung around his neck, of how he's cheated the company. Or the one time she strapped a vice-chairperson's seat on top of the cable cars, where he had the ride of his life, and writings on his forehead of how much money he's embezzled.

All her pranks were going way out of hand, leaving every company anxious for her next move, whenever.

Wednesday afternoon; Hiro had just finished his last class.

Amidst the comforting vibe of the café, his thoughts were a mess. He stared into nothing, his cup half-empty and cold, while yesterday's news of Shadofiend's tryst lay on his folded arms.

Big Hero 6's top priority was the city, but with the reappearance of Shadofiend, she shook the team up. Who knows when they'll run into her again?

Once again, the masked fox has shattered the peace they were trying to build.

Elsewhere, Riko was just cleaning a table, seeming quite anxious with the way she'd glance at the clock and mutter under her breathe. It was a slow Wednesday afternoon.

The bell rang, followed by Mochi's lazy greet, and coming in was a large funny-looking man. Riko looked up, a look of relief on her face.

"Oh finally! What took you guys so long?" berated Riko, throwing the towel over her shoulder.

At the sound of her voice, Hiro looked up curiously.

"Miss Hamada was worried you'd cancel on her. We made these all night!" she gestured at the box of pastries behind her.

"Sorry there, girlie, we got a hold up. It's gotten crazy with all the fiasco with the fox."

Riko hummed, watching as his men wheeled from the kitchen a half-dozen boxes of donuts to their truck. Satisfied, she turned to leave, carrying a tray in hand. But just as she was about to, the man called, "Hey, you need to sign this, girlie!"

"Oops, sorry!"

Rushing over, she signed with her left hand, her right hand, she balanced the tray of orders with ease.

When she couldn't bear the weight of the tray any longer, she excused herself and placed them on a nearby table and continued to sign with her right hand. Hiro watched, intrigued and amazed, Riko had such dexterity.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She smiled. "Enjoy the donuts!"

"Will do!" he waved, Mochi meowing at his leave.

"Huh."

"What?" Riko turned to him in question.

"You're ambidextrous. You don't see that every day."

"I guess." the teen says, shrugging it off. "I mean, I haven't noticed until you've mentioned it."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." She says without looking at him, taking the tray. "Workaholic, remember? My hands are full all the time; I barely notice the littlest things I do."

"I noticed," he said with a smile, wrapping his hands around his cup. Seeing as it was close to closing, he decided to help Riko clean up.

A little while later, the door chimes, Mochi's greeting following after. Turning on her heel, she was about to greet the customer only to stop at the presence of a familiar bald-man. "Old Sand?"

"Hey Riko!" he greets, waving his hand. "Is your manger around?"

"Uh…why?"

"Well, we've got a little pinch with the catering and we thought of finding another to replace them."

"_Aha_, I think she's in her office." She points behind her.

"Excellent!" the man says gleefully.

Hiro watches as the two walk towards Aunt Cass' room, they both enter and stay for about a few minutes before Riko leaves the room. Seeing that it was almost closing time, she rushes towards the door and flips the sign.

"What was that about?" Hiro asked.

"Oh, Old Sand's looking for another catering service since one of the staff couldn't make it to the event. It's a good thing I work here and he could inquire, and that Miss Hamada's more than welcome to help out."

"I remember that guy, I mistook him for a pirate." At this, Riko smiled. "I thought he was just a one-time customer."

"It's more than that actually, it's just," she brushes her bangs away from her face. "Old Sand's like family to me."

"Oh, really?" He found himself saying, lamely.

Riko smiled, grateful. "He's a Japanese professor at one of the colleges here, major in Japanese culture and art. And for the past month, he's been pegging me to dance. It's for the museum he works for, they're about to celebrate their 25th anniversary next week."

"That's impressive for a pirate-looking fella." They both laughed. "So you're gonna dance?"

Sighing, she nods shyly. "I have no choice. After all, I do owe him that much."

Remembering a certain scene in his head, he asked. "What was that in that package, you know, the first time I brought you home?"

"Just some books for the kids." Looking over her shoulder she checks Miss Hamda's office, figuring that the two were still talking business. Turning back to Hiro, she tells him. "I invited Miss Hamada to the event, but you can tag along if you like."

"Wow, sounds like you don't want me there."

Shakes head with a giggle, tucking her chin in. "It's not that. It's just…" lifting her head, she meets his eyes, with child-like eyes Hiro's ever saw from her. "I'm not used to having to dance in front of people."

Smiling, he puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

She met his gaze. "So I take that you're going?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Her smile was grateful, honest.

"I guess I'll see you then." Just before he went back to work, she calls over her shoulder. "Oh, and one more thing. It's a formal event, either you go in your fanciest suit, or you wear a kimono."

(Thankfully, he owned a decent-looking kimono)

* * *

Hiro had invited the gang, because they insisted on it.

When Hiro told the gang about the invitation, they were all ecstatic at the idea and insisted that they go, mostly, because they liked Riko – and mostly because they needed a distraction from the masked fox.

Upon entering the San Fransokyo Culture and the Arts Museum, they were astounded by the scene, it felt like they were transported to Japan – Japanese lanterns hung on the ceiling, with soft traditional Japanese music playing in the background. Everyone was either dressed in suits and dresses or kimonos; thank god they took the memo and didn't feel out of place with their kimonos and suit (Fred).

"Okay," Aunt Cass began, turning to the teens nervously. "I guess this is the part where I have to run and check that the service table is in order. I'm not sure if my choice for a matcha dessert table is too cliché or anything-" she gnaws at her fingers. "is it? I don't know-"

"Aunt Cass, calm down." Hiro tells his aunt reassuringly. "Now go."

"Okay, okay." The brunette breathes, hugging her nephew a few times before heading off to the desserts table.

"Think she'll be a mess after this is over?" when Aunt Cass was out of earshot, Fred whisper-asked.

Popping her gum, Gogo grinned. "Absolutely."

They laughed. Aunt Cass was such a worrywart, and they loved her for that.

"I take you're Riko's friends?" came a voice from behind them. They turned, finding a bald man whom Hiro recognized him as the elusive Old Sand.

"Yes, yes we are." Honey greeted politely.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Bowed the old man, to which everyone followed. "My name is Masako Sabaku, the curator of this museum."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, good sir." Says Honey Lemon, intrigued.

"Please, do enjoy your stay." The old man said, smiling kindly before he left.

After their pleasantries, he felt someone tap his shoulders, and when he turns, he finds Riko, dressed in a pink kimono, with a black obi tight around her waist. Her short hair was tied back with a fancy hair clip and just a hint of make-up on her face. Overall, she looked amazing.

"You made it!" she says, acknowledging them all.

"We wouldn't dare miss it," says Wasabi with a smile. "Especially when Hir-"

"When Aunt Cass invited insisted we all go, and to show our support for San Fransokyo's colorful culture!" says Hiro, blushing and glaring at the tall man.

Rolling her eyes, but deciding to go with it, GoGo says. "What he said."

"Oh! You look so adorable! Smile!" Honey gushed, clicking away. "Okay, group photo! Everybody say 'Riko'!"

"Riko!"

Breaking away, the young girl smiled embarrassed at their gesture – though he couldn't tell if she was blushing or if it was the make-up.

"This means a lot to me you guys," Riko tells them. "and for Old Sand." She gestured with a nudge of her head.

"So what are you supposed to be? Some kind of cosplay?" Gogo asked, rather bluntly.

"Oh, I'm a geisha." Riko says, keeping her hands to herself in a dignified manner. "For a more authentic feel, Old Sand had every worker dressed as a samurai or a geisha. You know, to make people realize the diverse culture of the city."

"Sweet mother! I should've brought my sword!" screeched Fred, earning strange looks from people.

Gogo whacked the blonde. "You idiot, this isn't some cosplay convention- you know what, why did I even bother?"

The group laughed, including Riko.

"And there she is!" A voice came, belonging to Aunt Cass, who practically ran from across the room to engulf the young girl into a hug. Breaking the hug, she looks at the young teen at arm's length, holding her hands. "Oh, you look precious!"

"Thank you Miss Hamada." Riko laughs, squeezing her hand. "Thanks for coming. And for heeding our call."

"Oh, you know I wouldn't miss this for the world." She chuckled.

"So, would you guys like a tour?"

"Would we ever!"

And so, Riko toured them around, showing and explaining the exhibits and some new additions given by honorable sponsors.

The museum had so much to offer, showcasing the unique history of San Fransokyo and remembering the two cultures that built their city.

There was a calligraphy session (where Hiro joined in, happy to know that he was still good at it), flower arrangement activity (which Honey stopped to watch and eventually take part), tea making ceremony (where Riko had to demonstrate how tea was made and served it to them), people playing _go_ (where Wasabi joined in), and a room full of ancient Japanese costumes (where Fred squealed with joy when he saw authentic samurai outfits, leaving Gogo to babysit him).

While Aunt Cass was busy talking to a friend, and the gang split to see other attractions, leaving Hiro and Riko on their own.

"I just had to ask," he tells her as they took a turn.

"Yeah?"

"'_Old Sand_'?" he asked, with a raise of his brow.

Riko put a hand to her mouth, laughing quietly. At the gesture, she stowed her hand away blushing furiously. "Sorry, I had to stay in character. Pretend you didn't see that." But he already did. "Anyways, his full name is Masako Sabaku, meaning 'man of justice' and 'desert' respectively." Her brows knitted together while tapping her chin, a smile on her face. "Actually, I don't really know why he insisted on calling himself that, but you get the idea from his last name."

Nodding, he eyed the man across the room, entertaining the kids. "So how exactly is Old Sand helping you?" Hiro couldn't help asking when they passed by some historical pictures.

He noticed that Riko relaxed when it was just the two of them; maybe because they're of the same age, or because she knows him more than the gang.

"Well, since I'm young and a minor and I don't really have any knowledge or care about business, Old Sand does it for us." He nodded his head in understanding. "He's an old friend of Mr. Ishioka, the original owner of the orphanage. And after Mr. Ishioka passed on, he's been there for us." She drifted off, smiling.

The man must mean a great deal to her, he thought. "If you don't mind me asking, why doesn't he take over instead?"

Riko turned to him, smiling. "It's not his thing." But the way her lips tightened, he knew there was more to it.

Just then, there was a gush at the entrance of a flashy man in an expensive tuxedo followed by his entourage. Hiro noticed how Riko froze on the spot at the sight of him. Hiro instantly recognized the man – Yasutaro Ishioka, one of the biggest telecommunications businessmen in the city, and his wild guess, the elusive Mr. Ishioka's eccentric brother.

"He wasn't invited," he hears Riko mutter, practically growling.

Spotting Riko, he smiles lecherously as he makes his way towards her. Beside her, Hiro could feel the tension emanating between the two.

"Riko-chan! It's been a while." He smiles crookedly with his arms spread, much to Riko's disgust. Up close, the man had an invigorating youth and immaculate charisma by the way he walked. Somehow, he could see right through his façade.

Riko doesn't as much as bow to the man, a sign of disrespect, not that she seemed to care. Instead, she meets him with a glare.

Noticing that she was not alone, he turns curiously at Hiro. "And who is this here?"

Before Hiro could even reply, he was cut off by Riko. "You're not welcome here."

Yasutora put a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. "My, my, Riko-chan, I am hurt by your greeting!" then, the corners of his mouth turned as he laughed. "But it's good to see you."

Riko could only glare, hands balling into a fist.

"I see that the children are here," he says, looking behind her at the group of children. "such adorable little creatures." he returns his gaze to her, the same look in his eyes. "My offer still stands, you know-"

"And I thought I told you to suck it." She said in a controlled tone, as if holding herself from exploding.

"Oho, such a foul language for a beautiful girl."

Hiro's brows knitted together, not liking his tone. He swore he heard Riko snarl.

"Steady Riko, steady." Old Sand says, appearing behind them.

Her eyes were blazing, although you can't really tell from the indifferent look on her face. But at the sight of the elderly man, she calmed a bit. Turning to Hiro, Old Sand gave him a look, one he instantly understood as he gently pulled Riko back.

"Yasutora," Old Sand greeted coolly.

He twitched at his presence, smirking lightly. "_Old_ _Sand_." And then he left.

"Are you alright?" Hiro asked, unsure where to put his hands. Riko merely shook her head, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" Riko says, having calmed down, running a hand through her face.

"Careful, you might ruin your make-up." Hiro jokes, making her laugh. She punched him lightly, still smiling.

"Dork," she laughs, meeting his eye. "but thank you, I needed that."

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, holding her arm.

Pushing herself off the wall, she took a deep breathe, hands on her hips. "I will be. I'm up in five. Hiro?" he looked up, meeting her gaze. Emotion swam in her eyes, of conflicting ideals and thoughts. She looked helpless, almost anxious. But in a split second, she replaced it with a smile. "Never mind."

_Her smile seemed forced,_ he thought but didn't push it.

"Riko!" a petite woman appeared before them, dressed in a kimono like her – only in light blue. "Oh, hello there, you must be her friend. Nice to meet you." She bowed. Hiro followed clumsily.

"A-Ah, yeah."

Riko smiled tightly, exhaling through her nose at the woman's appearance. Hiro giggled, failing to be discreet. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hiro, this is Old Sand's daughter, Misao. Misao-san, this is Hiro Hamada, Miss Hamada's nephew."

"Oh! The nephew of your boss? The one catering the dessert table?"

"The same one."

"Oh! Please tell her that her pecan pie is heavenly! I ask Riko to get them every once in a while-"Hiro laughed nervously, assuring her however that he'll do just that. "Oh! Silly me, chattering away as usual." Turning to Riko, she says. "Come, Riko. It's time."

"Yeah," she smiled, albeit strained. "I guess I better go now."

"I'll be watching!" he calls, which she returns with a smile.

* * *

The stage was a make-shift blocks of wood covered by a tatami mat and it stood just at the heart of the museum, and across the main officers.

Riko carefully walked up stage, walking careful footsteps. Behind her sat Old Sand's daughter, Misao, a _shamisen_ in hand. As the older woman tuned her instrument, Riko stared at the crowd with her head held up high, looking like she owned the stage. As a contrast to her early nervousness, she looked relax, calm.

Hiro and the gang made sure to sit up front. Aunt Cass sat with Old Sand, talking quietly. At the start of the music, her fans whipped open, body swaying and began to dance.

He watched in bated breath as she twirled the fan on her finger, while a demure smile on her lips as she covered it with her other fan and slowly turned. She moved like water, with fluid actions. On stage, she seemed like a different person, far from the meek girl he knew.

How elegantly she danced, how graceful she looked. It was hard to take his eyes off her. Her fans were hypnotic, as was the way she danced to the rhythm.

Although captivated by Riko's performance, he didn't miss the teasing looks on the gang's face. To which he rebuked with a scowl, turning back to Riko's performance.

As she tossed her fan, he held his breathe – just like everybody else – but applauded when she received it effortlessly. Perks of being ambidextrous, he thought.

A flurry of action caught his attention, finding it to be Warren, one of the kids at the orphanage, running to the toilet. It brought a smile to his face. However, his smile fell when he saw Yasutora watching from the sides with his entourage, watching Riko's performance in interest.

As if sensing Hiro' as he turned his head, he quickly turned back to the stage, in time to see her bow, ending her performance.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Fred says, before putting a dango in his mouth.

Once Riko was off stage, she carefully made her way towards them, receiving praises from people as she walked.

"So how'd I do?" she asked, breathlessly.

Unable to speak, he just stared, feeling his cheeks burn. Behind him, Aunt Cass took Riko in her arms for a hug.

"Oh Riko, you were great!"

"Thanks, Miss Hamada."

"You belong to that stage, I tell you." Wasabi tells her.

"You're just saying that," she gushed, embarrassed.

"No, it's true!" Honey says, showing her phone of her recorded performance. "For a second, I thought you were a real geisha!"

Her comment made the young girl flush, putting her hands to her cheeks.

"Thanks you guys…" she tells them, gratefully.

"Here," Hiro hands his unopened bottle of water to her. "you must be thirsty."

Riko nearly sags in relief, twisting the cap open. "You have no idea. Thank you."

"Not so fast, Riko!" Aunt Cass called, just as she was about to take a sip. "You should fill your stomach first, Mr. Sabaku tells me you have another performance coming up and I refuse to let you back without filling your stomach first!"

Chuckling, she caps the bottle and obliges Aunt Cass' offer.

On their way to the table though, Riko was bombarded by praises from the kids. Riko introduced the kids to the group, who quickly bonded with the kids. Thankfully, Aunt Cass had prepared a lot of desserts for everyone – even for the kids (to Riko's dismay).

* * *

Soon later, Riko was back on stage dancing with a few students from Old Sand's class. They were performing a 'Spring Dance'. Riko had changed into a different kimono to match the others.

He watched front row, with Haiko in his lap, Hana sat next to him. They applauded every time Riko would wink their way. From the corner of his eye, Yasutora Ishioka was still on his spot, watching Riko dancing onstage.

For some reason, he felt uneasy, like something was bound to happen that night.

In the middle of the performance, smoke appeared on stage; the dancers stopped and began to cough. An explosion came from the dessert table – which thankfully, nobody was hurt, and the power suddenly went out.

Everyone screamed in panic, including the twins. He had to calm them down – especially Hana, who was scared of the dark.

As the power slowly came to with the lights flickering on and off, Shadofiend appeared on stage. Only this time, she wasn't in her usual garments. She wore a long-sleeved kimono that revealed her slim shoulders, a black band around her chest, with the obi tied in a butterfly knot and her skirt ending just above her knees. Although donning a new outfit, the masked fox retained her shadow-theme.

A familiar hide of hair caught his attention, just by the masked fox's foot – Riko's unconscious form, lying on the ground with the rest of the performers.

"Riko!" he cried, putting Haiko down and rushing to the stage. Wasabi tried to get a hold of him, but it was too late. Instead, he and the rest of the gang hurriedly secured the kids to safety. Without their suits, they were just regular civilians; it was the least they could do.

Hopping on the tatami mat-stage, Hiro hurriedly scooped Riko's unconscious form. Luckily, she wasn't badly injured. Except for the small cut on her left cheek.

"Shadofiend," Yasutora lauded the entrance of the masked fox. "I was expecting you."

Hiro nearly forgot the masked fox in front of him, who hadn't even noticed his presence but had her attention on the man before her. Quickly, he carried Riko off the stage. Not long after, he met up with the gang who hurriedly secured every performer to safety.

Yasutora took careful steps towards the stage, eyeing the masked fox, an amused look on his face. Slowly, his entourage surrounded her, as if taunting her.

The terrified crowd watched in bated breath, watching the exchange. Hiro, along with the gang, watched from the side.

"I heard about you – the little troublemaker, a rogue of a troublemaker, always after large corporate companies to ruin our reputation with lies. Though I will admit, your little act of rebellion's kind of cute, and funny."

The fox tilted her head.

"But you're just a brat in a mask." He laughed, smiling smugly. "You've got nothing to prove; you're all bark after all."

Silence.

Shadofiend flexed her fingers before throwing one of her knickknacks above her.

A hologram of Yasutora appears. She had somehow hacked in the sound system to play a recording of one of his meetings where he had been planning to take the orphanage's land and turn it into a factory. The orphans, he'd turn into laborers or sell them. While for Riko, he'd keep to himself as his personal plaything.

Around them, people began to mutter in outrage, disgust directed all at Yasutora Ishioka. Hiro especially, tightened his hold around the unconscious girl. No wonder she hated him.

Enraged and humiliated, he takes a gun from his pocket and directs it at the masked fox. "Y-You!"

A dark red ribbon flew towards him, wrapping him around the neck before launching him across the room. Yasutora was out cold, barely. His entourage retaliated with their guns, but just as they pulled the trigger, it flies off their hands and towards her, where she held a magnet the size of a plate.

"No way," Wasabi cried in shock. "that's the strongest magnet I've ever seen!"

Tossing away her magnet, she readies herself as Yasutora's men charge at her. Despite the fact that she was outnumbered, and that they were all larger than her, she managed.

Using the ribbon earlier, she whipped at the men, throwing them around like nothing or used them as tops or human puppet. Some of the men managed to get a hold of their guns and aimed at her, only to be deflected by steel from her fan.

"Woah," Fred said in shock, jaw dropping.

Taking a stand, she threw her fan – letting it fly around the room like a boomerang, hitting men that came its way, all while it flew, she busied herself with fending off Yasutora's entourage. As she dealt with two men, she hadn't noticed a man behind her, ready to strike her down.

Her fan knocked him out, ricocheting off his head and into her hand, without even looking.

The team watched, frozen from their spot. Reliving the event of when Shadofiend beat them all by herself. They knew she was good, but not _this_ good.

With the last of the men defeated, Shadofiend hadn't noticed the man sneaking up behind her, holding her at gunpoint. Bloody and bruised – add up, his expensive tuxedo ruined, from, being thrown across the room, Yasutora stared at the masked fox in absolute anger. Apparently, he didn't like to be humiliated by some brat.

"It's over, you damn fox!"

Very calmly, Shadofiend folded her fan and dropped it, raising then her hands in defeat. Smirking, Yasutora threw his head back in laughter, never minding the crowd watching him or his stained name to the public.

"And now, a little moment of truth." He says, reaching over to unmask the fox. No one dared to stop him; for everyone was just as curious to the identity of the masked fox.

However, Hiro didn't know how it happened, but soon enough; there was Taser gun in her hand. Yasutora was screaming as the masked fox tazed him; not stopping until he dropped his gun.

When his gun dropped, she backhanded him – the stun gun flying off her hand, which was followed by a swift kick to his gut. Yasutora crashed against a doll display, groaning in pain.

Shadofiend approached menacingly, emanating a dark aura. Getting to her knees, she began beating the man violently, punched him until she drew blood, until she heard a crack, until his blood spilled everywhere, including her dress.

She had stopped at the sound of a little girl crying.

Looking up, she found Hana and Hiro, the older trying to comfort the little girl from the violent scene before her. Blood had stained the masked fox's hands, mask and dress. And Yasutora was barely recognizable now, as his handsome face was decorated with bruises, cuts and blood, some of teeth even fell off.

Dropping the unconscious man, Shadofiend stood from the ground, used a smoke bomb and disappeared.

For a second, just before she completely disappeared, Hiro could've sworn he heard her gasp.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I will admit that I think this is a rather sloppy chapter. And I will shamelessly admit that the scene where Riko danced was based off Sayuri's first performance as a maiko from Memoirs of a Geisha. And yes, I was inspired by that movie that I had to make this scene because it was necessary. **

**And yay! I'm writing again! Honestly, this was supposed to be finished by July, but because of academics, it was (obviously) delayed. That and writer's block, I didn't how to approach this chapter, but thankfully, I watched Memoirs of a Geisha. Expect delayed updates, because of thesis (which I should be doing now). Oh, and I'll post a drawing of Shadofiend's costume on my dA, check my profile!**

**'Til next time!**


End file.
